UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 3
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Third book now up and running... from Itachi's entry... Being possessive has it's ups and downs...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway. _

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke. _

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke... _

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 1 : Waking up with Butterfly Kisses...

_April 12_

"Good morning koibito..." Itachi murmured as he trailed a number of soft kisses on Sasuke's nape. The younger raven didn stir, though he tried hard to bear the tickling sensations brought to him by Itachi's lips. Itachi always woke him up this way. The kisses never failed to send goosebumps to his skin. He was feeling playful now, so Sasuke remained unmoving and ignored Itachi. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was always a good liar... but lately after spending almost a month with his beloved, Itachi seemed to be able to read Sasuke's actions well... and how he loved his little tease.

"So you are still asleep, hmm?" Itachi whispered as he held Sasuke closer, pulling the lithe body near his own. He then roamed his hands on Sasuke's chest, slightly running his fingers over his otouto's nipples. Sasuke bit his lower lip, holding the gasp and moan that wanted to escape his lips right now. He lustfully hated the fact that his body was so responsive to Itachi... just knowing he was near him can arouse him to unbelievable heights. Sasuke remained unmoving, thankful that Itachi was behind him... his nii-san will never know the effect his wonderful hands was giving him right now.

Itachi continued to play with Sasuke, he felt the little goosebumps all over Sasuke's exposed skin... he felt the Sasuke's nipples grow taut under his touch. He move nearer and nibbled on the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. He felt Sasuke shudder and the elder smirked. He whispered directly to Sasuke's ear "Still sleeping, hime-chan?" his husky voice lingered on the teasing nickname he gave Sasuke. His tongue licked on Sasuke's nape and he finally heard the younger raven moan his name out "Ita...chi-kun..." so sexily that he groaned out loud. Sasuke's voice never failed to arouse him.

Itachi rolled on top of Sasuke, seeing the smile on Sasuke's face made his heart skip a beat. Sasuke was so beautiful, Itachi thought as he stared at his beloved who still had his eyes closed. Sasuke got all of their mother's beautiful features... the lovely face, the dreamy eyes... Sasuke was the male version of their ever beautiful mother... Itachi leaned over to kiss Sasuke's smiling lips... he knew Sasuke was awake and was just pretending to be asleep. "Wake up beautiful..." he murmured as he lightly raised his lips from their kiss. Sasuke opened his eyes and whispered "Aishiteru nii-san..." with a smile.

Itachi kissed Sasuke again, lingering his kips on the younger's sweet puckers... Sasuke reached up and wrapped his arms on Itachi's neck. Their mornings usually started like this... Itachi would wake him up and they would always end up making love. Then he would prepare their breakfast as Itachi readied himself for work. They were living in the UK, for almost a month now. Itachi made a new business venture in the said country with Bell Telephone Laboratories who specializes with the production of Quartz crystal oscillator. Itachi was getting ideas on how clock production works.

Sasuke was reviewing for his Architect Registration Examination and as well as his Engineering License Exam. His review classes were held every afternoon. Itachi told him that he didn't need to take the said exams and just take over some of their businesses. But Sasuke insisted on doing so, to be a legal engineer and architect would make his scholastic records complete. Itachi believed in Sasuke and just let his otouto with his wishes. Afterall, they were together now and Itachi was living a relaxed life. He even took rest days now, not unlike before where he drowned himself to work.

The main Uchiha Inc. building was situated in Tokyo, Japan. The building was finally completed. Itachi told Sasuke that after a couple of weeks they would go there and stay there for good. They would then manage all of their business there, occasionally they would travel to visit some of their branches located all over the world. Sasuke noticed the certain glow in Itachi. The elder raven grew more handsome in his eyes everyday. He was even more caring and thoughful than he ever was. Itachi was pampering Sasuke to bits, althought not used to it... Sasuke was learning to love every second of it.

"What are you thinking koibito?" Itachi asked breaking Sasuke's thoughts. They were still sprawled lazily in bed... the sky was still tinted with the normal midnight blue hue of the night. It was still around 5 am. Sasuke moved closer to Itachi and snuggled his body to his nii-san. Itachi wrapped his arm over Sasuke and kissed his forehead gently. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you nii-san..." Sasuke whispered and a warm glow creeped unto Itachi's cheeks. Sasuke always says the most unexpectedly sweetest things to him.

"Koibito..." Itachi murmured as he closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, loosing himself in the midst of Sasuke's sweet scent. How he loved staying so close to Sasuke like this, if he could... he wanted to stay the whole day snuggled to Sasuke. He felt Sasuke kissing him softly on his chest. Itachi felt complete. Everything was flowing smoothly with his life... his businesses were earning his love life was perfect. His thoughts were distracted as he moaned in pleasure. Sasuke was his refuge, the only thing that kept him sane in this world full of uncertainty.

Sasuke gently nipped on Itachi's skin, savoring the salty flesh with his tongue. Itachi held Sasuke closer "Sasuke...you drive me carzy..." he moaned as Sasuke played with his nipples, the areola darkening it's hue with desire. Sasuke rolled over and was now on top of Itachi.. "You are mean nii-san... I was still sleepy..." he pouted, trying hard to make his face come out upset. Itachi chuckled as he pulled Sasuke into a tight hug "I love you Sasuke... so very much..." he murmured under his breath. Sasuke ducked and kissed Itachi's lips "I love you too nii-san..." he closed his eyes and deepened their kiss.

Suddenly the alarm clock rang... Itachi groaned and Sasuke laughed. He wriggled his way out of Itachi's arms and put on a robe. He slept naked last night, thanks to Itachi... He went downstairs to prepare Itachi breakfast. Itachi mumbled on his way to the bathroom... he was still enjoying kissing Sasuke... time goes real fast when you are enjoying... he went under the shower and adjusted the heater... this was his daily routine... he felt like a newly-wed... he smiled at the thought as he shampooed his raven locks. He quickly rinsed his head and gave his body a quick soaping as well...and he rinsed off just as fast.

Itachi went downstairs, clad only in a towel... his hair was still uncombed and dripping wet. He was welcomed by the smell of coffee and bacons. He smiled as he saw Sasuke swaying by the stove. The younger raven had his back on Itachi and was singing and swaying as he cooked. Itachi could see the bulge of Sasuke's delicious ass against the soft fabric of the cotton robe. He quickly moved towards Sasuke and embraced him from behind. Sasuke jumped back at the sensation of Itachi's cold damp skin. He turned around and was met by Itachi's fiery kiss "Kami...I so want you koibito..." the elder raven murmured desperately.

Sasuke shivered, this was the first morning they didn't make love when Itachi woke him up... must be because they ravished each other last night. Sasuke smirked at the memory but ended up moaning as he felt Itachi touch him. This was reality and Itachi's skillful hands was doing wonders to him. The cooking was forgotten, Sasuke dropped the cooking ladle he was holding as Itachi carried him and sat him on the kitchen island countertop. Itachi cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him tenderly, running his tongue to the outline of Sasuke's pink lips. "Tachi-kun..." Sasuke moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke just loved the way Itachi would hunger for him. He was madly in love with his nii-san more everyday. Love was a very beautiful thing... and making love was the bonus. Sasuke would never tire surrendering his love to his beloved aniki. He could live this way forever... stay in his brother's arms all through his lifetime... He would even die for Itachi. He was his everything, the very core of his being... the reason why he breathed and lived. Itachi meant the whole world to him and he would spend his lifetime letting his nii-san know that.

Itachi was breathing heavily as he positioned Sasuke before him, he looked around for anything that he could lube himself with. Though the need to claim Sasuke was exploding, his care as to not hurt his otouto surpasses his needs. Itachi loved Sasuke too much and wanted to give him only pleasure in all possible way. Sasuke was facing Itachi, his obsidian eyes cloudy with desire "Nii-san..." he whimpered as he waited impatiently for Itachi to claim him. He wrapped his legs unto Itachi and pulled him closer, making his nii-san's fully erected cock hit his buttocks.

Itachi smirked "Patience otouto... I need some lube, I don't want to hurt you..." he replied huskily... his voice was coated with desire that Sasuke shivered. Sasuke reached over the counter's side and produced a small container of petroleum jelly... Itachi smiled "...and why may I ask, do you have this here...in the kitchen?" his voice came out eager and excited. Sasuke just smirked "...that is used as a first aid treatment for minor burns..." came the coy reply. Itachi grabbed the container and twisted the lid off. He dipped his fingers on the jelly-like substance and coated them over his shaft. The rest was...um, history.

After their vigorious love-making, Itachi and Sasuke ate breakfast together. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and left for work. Sasuke did the dishes and went back to bed. He still had a couple of hours more to lazy around before his review class started. He was living a great life... he was happy, contented, pampered and loved. Sasuke rolled over the bed. His ass hurt a bit, but the memories of their lovemaking washed the pain away. He smiled as he gently touched his lips, they were still a bit swollen form Itachi's hungry kisses earlier. He will have to teach Itachi some lessons, he smirked at the thought.

* * *

I am back...

I hope you are still with me...

Book 3 is now rolling...

Xianthra17 is officially signing in...

Chapter 1 is dedicated to my beloved koibito **NANAKIRA**...

Please review, so I'll update the next chappie as soon as possible...

Please inspire me...

I really need it...

I am having a writer's block lately....

:(

I need inspiration, comments and suggestions...

See you in the next chappie... hopefully...

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway. _

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke. _

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke... _

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 2 : Meeting the Corporate World

_April 13_

The next day, Sasuke didn't have any class. Their teacher was going to attend a seminar so he just gave them some notes to read at home. Itachi thought that it would be nice for Sasuke to visit their office. it would be a good learning experience to witness a board meeting. The branch companies of Uchiha Inc. would be having their annual meeting that day. "Come to the office with me koibito... so that I can introduce you to them... after all, you are the owner of the business as well..." Itachi murmured as he snuggled on Sasuke's nape. Sasuke thought that is was a very good idea indeed.

"Yes, I would love to go with you nii-san..." Sasuke said happily. This was going to be their first public appearance as professionals. Itachi smiled and held Sasuke tighter. They were still sprawled on the bed, but they were already awake. Sasuke moved to get up, but Itachi stopped him "Don't get up Sasuke, I'll just order us breakfast at the office. Let me hug you a bit more..." Itachi cooed as he kissed Sasuke's nape. The younger raven shivered with delight. Sasuke smiled, his review class will be over in 3 days. His licensure exam will be held 2 weeks from now in the UK, just in time before he and Itachi would be leaving for Japan.

An hour later, Sasuke and Itachi were already dressed and were off to the office. Itachi was smiling like crazy. He was very happy to bring Sasuke and show him off to his colleagues. Sasuke was nervous, he never visited their office before. Itachi held Sasuke's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sasuke looked at Itachi and gave him a smile. "Don't worry otouto, I'll never let you out of my sight..." Sasuke nodded and Itachi started the car's engine. The vehicle roared to life and soon enough they were on the road towards the FMU building, one of their minor branches, the others were scattered all over the world... Asia... Europe... UK and even in the US.

Itachi smoothly parked his red Ferrari on one of the reserved sections in the parking lot at the basement of the 15-storey building. He was greeted by the basement securrity guard who eyed Sasuke. "My brother..." Itachi said as he pointed at Sasuke. The security guard bowed to Sasuke as well. They slowly made their way to the elevator and Itachi clicked on the 15th floor to where his office was. Sasuke was staring at his reflection on the elevator wall. "Do you have cameras in all of the elevators in this building nii-san?" the younger raven asked and Itachi nodded. "Too bad..." Sasuke smirked and Itachi blushed, he got what Sasuke was trying to tell him.

"Hush otouto... just you wait later..." Itachi threatened the young raven playfully and Sasuke laughed. He just loved making Itachi blush. He loved his aniki with every bit of his body, heart and soul. He will do his best to impress Itachi and their clients today. Itachi held Sasuke's hand firmly, squeezing it from time to time. Suddenly the elevator bell dinged, announcing that they already reached their destination. Itachi held Sasuke's hand up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss and released it on time as the elevator door opened. Sasuke took a deep breath... it was now or never!

The people in the office floor looked at their direction. As Itachi smoothly walked over the carpeted floors towards his office room, the workers greeted the elder raven with admiration and respect. Itachi nodded his response with a smile on his handsome face. Sasuke's heart was bursting with pride. He followed behind Itachi, walking and looking as regal as his brother. There were audible gushes from the women in the office. Itachi chuckled to himself. He knew the women were talking about Sasuke. Sasuke looked extremely gorgeous right now. His delicious body was clothed in a charcoal gray suit covering the powder blue dress shirt he had inside it. A few buttons were intentionaly left open, revealing the creamy collar bones of his beloved koibito.

Itachi smiled as he closed the door behind them. He and Sasuke entered his office. He scolded himself silently for thinking those things on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the faint smile and sparkle in Itachi's eyes as he was seated on a large red swivel chair behind the desk. Sasuke walked over and stood beside Itachi. He leaned on the table and Itachi looked up. Sasuke smirked and leaned over and planted a big wet kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi kissed back, with the same passion he had the since the first time their lips met. Sasuke smiled "It seems that you have a lot of admirers out there nii-san..." Sasuke playfully whispered as he released their kiss.

"Tch, it wasn't me... but you that they where gushing about..." Itachi chuckled as he touched the tip of Sasuke's nose. Suddenly they heard a tap at the door. Sasuke moved away from Itachi. "Come in..." Itachi's firm voice invited. The doorknob opened and in came a handsome looking man carrying a clipboard. His confidence overflowing... as seen by the way he carried himself. "Good morning, Itachi... I brought here the report I got from the meeting yesterday..." he said with a dazzling smile as he faced Sasuke. Itachi smiled and recieved the clipboard. The man then bowed and signalled that he will be leaving the room. Itachi nodded and the man left.

"Nii-san, when will the meeting start?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the vermillion sofa located at the corner of Itachi's office. Itachi looked up from his glasses "In 30 minutes koibito, in 30 minutes..." Itachi said as he redirected his gaze to the clipboard the man gave him earlier. Itachi was now the Uchiha business prodigy. Sasuke realized how hard it was for Itachi to manage everything, no wonder he had broken a lot of promises before. But Sasuke was happy that he would be helping Itachi soon. He would shoulder half of Itachi's load so his nii-san can relax. He will do his best to help the man that meant the whole world to him.

30 minutes later, Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the conference room, along with around 20 other people... men and women alike. Sasuke noticed that the man who went into Itachi's office earlier was there as well. And he was actulally staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the man, his eyebrows burrowing. His eyes got big with surprise when the man winked at him and gave him a big smile. Sasuke looked away, feeling very uncomfortable. He was used to women's stares , but this was different. Unknown to Sasuke, the man noticed the faint blush on the younger Uchiha and it fired up his ego ten times. A wide grin showed up on his handsome face.

The man was Neji Hyuga, Vice-President of the prestigious Hyuga Enterprises... nephew of the owner Hiashi Hyuga. He was one of the most sought after bachelor in Japan, along with Itachi and Sasuke. He was currently sent by his uncle to attend the meeting for the Hyuga and the Uchihas were in the middle of a business venture.

Neji was young, handsome and successful... many women tried their best to put their clutches on the handsome Hyuga but failed miserably. Neji was a closed door regarding his lovelife, but some close friends knew the dark truth about him... Neji was gay and a dominant Seme. And right now he had his eyes glued on Sasuke.

The brunette studied the young raven from head to toe. He loved the rugged aura Sasuke had. He spotted him earlier when he entered the office with Itachi. He actually dropped his paperworks as the young raven walked past the aisle. He had the same feelings when he first saw Itachi... the brothers were actually, literally jaw-dropping. He tried to seduce Itachi before, but the elder raven didn't seem to notice him. He didn't loose hope though, but Itachi seemed to act cold over him All their interactions were purely business. Now his younger brother caught his eye. He looked more subtle and submissive than his elder brother. Neji can't wait to claim Sasuke as his own.

He licked his lips, it's been a while since he had been with someone. It was actually about time. Itachi got on with his normal introductions and updates. As the meeting started Itachi got up from his chair and motioned Sasuke to stand up as well. Sasuke stood beside Itachi, who towered him over with his 6'4" frame. "Everyone, this is my younger brother Uchiha Sasuke. I invited him over to observe for he will be soon joining the group after his licensure exam." Itachi beamed with pride as Sasuke bowed. Each boardmember went over and shook Sasuke's hand. Neji took his time and waited to be the last to welcome the young raven-haired beauty.

Sasuke looked around, greeted each person with a charming smile and a firm grip... but when he saw the long-haired brunette walk over him, he started to get a bit alarmed. He never seen anyone look so intensely at him that way. Like he was something to eat and ready for the grabs. As the man reached over to shake his hand, Sasuke felt negative electricity spark the moment their palms connected. "Nice meeting you Sasuke-kun... I'm Neji by the way..." the over-confident man smiled, looking straight into his eyes. Sasuke looked at those eyes...those creamy, lavender iris-less eyes... looked familiar. it reminded him of his batchmate... the timid Hinata.

"Uh, nice to meet you too..." the raven stammered a bit. Sasuke tried to pull his hand off but Neji held it tight... and gave it a soft squeeze then released it. Sasuke's heart jammed right through his ribs. He hated that moment, for Neji was like drooling over him. He felt abused. he quickly went back to sit beside Itachi, his nerves frazzled... his mind disoriented. He was somewhat scared of Neji. He was having a very bad feeling over this. He tried his best not to look at the older man (whom he thought was older than him for at least 2-3 years). He tried to free his mind from all the scary thoughts it was producing... maybe he was just too paranoid.

Sasuke listened attentively, making a few remarks and and asking every now and then. The boardmembers were nodding their appreciation over the younger Uchiha. He was just as witty and observant as his brother. Itachi gave the meeting a 30 minute break. He went back to his office to make a few phonecalls. Sasuke was left in the conference room. He then got up and went to the bathroom to wake himself up. He asked for directions from a pink-haired woman who obviously was trying to flirt with. He went to the bathroom and found it empty to his delight. He rolled his long sleeves up and went over to one of the porcelain sinks.

He opened the faucet and cupped an ample amount of water and splashed it over his face. He did the action a couple of more times. When he felt a bit relaxed, he reached over to his right to grab a couple of paper towels from the dispenser. As he dried his face, he heard a small chuckle. He looked up and saw from the mirror that he wasn't actually alone. His obsidian eyes grew rounded with surprise as his eyesight adjusted and recognized the person standing behind him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a crazy grin plastered on his face. "Are you really that bored during the meeting, Sasuke-kun?" Neji asked, increasing his wolfy grin.

* * *

Hi there all...

"Te iubesc Koibito...you know who you are..."

Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews...

I am really hoping for more reviews...

I need to be inspired...

Even a smiley face will do... it's like a pat on the back...

I will only update Chapter 3 once I reach 10 reviews or more...

(I fervently hope, if not...well I'll just patiently wait until i get a good push... *wink*)

Hahahaha... what a demanding little devil I am... kukuku...

But I really want it... pleaase? Pretty please?

Special thanks to my co-worker Amiboshi... aja! aja!

Who supplied me with some of the words that made this chapter a reality...

Hello to aeoneclipse... Thanks for re-reading books 1 and 2...

and for still being with me till book 3... Thanks much!

To passionateinterest and alwayswatchingu...

I am so happy that you liked my first chapter...

To all thanks... please enjoy...

See yah in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Disclaimer:_

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though..._

_...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway. _

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke. _

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke... _

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 3 : Unwanted Advances

Sasuke glared at the brunette, not wanting to let the older man know that he was actually terrified at the moment. Neji walked towards Sasuke and situated himself on Sasuke back. They both stared at each other through the mirror. Neji muzzled his face on Sasuke's nape (he was actually as tall as Sasuke, so reaching his nape wasn't a problem) "You smell so good Sasuke-kun..." he murmured sweetly. Sasuke didn't move. He felt his body freeze. What the hell was this man doing to him? He asked himself miserably. Was it really that obvious that he was gay? He finally got a hold of himself and moved away from Neji. He turned around and faced the beaming brunette.

"Hyuga-san, w-what d-do you t-think y-you are d-doing?" he stammered as he looked at the brunette with surprised eyes. Neji chuckled and inched his way towards Sasuke "...let's get off with the honorifics... let's do first-name basis, shall we? Call me Neji..." he said as his minty breath blew over Sasuke's face. Sasuke moved away from Neji, his obsidian eyes burning with rage. "Neji, please stop that. What is it that you want from me?" he angrily asked but the brunette was not convinced. He flashed Sasuke one of his wolfy grins "I want you Sasuke... I really find you quiet attractive..." he said as the words burned Sasuke's ears.

"Sorry, Neji... but I am really not into this..." he said with disgust, but still watching his manners. Neji snickered as if Sasuke just told him a joke "Have you ever tried a man Sasuke-kun? I'm sure you'll change your mind..." he countered. Sasuke wanted to scream and tell him that _'yes' _but Sasuke would never let Itachi or their family name be riddiculed. He needed to fix his problem with this infatuated, over-confident brunette alone. He would not tell Itachi about this. He will solve his problem in the safest way possible. "I am really not interested Neji, sorry..." he said as he tried his best to give the brunette a disgusted glare.

Neji just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "We'll see Sasuke-kun... I always get what I want..." he said as he left the bathroom with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke ran into one of the vacant cubicles and locked himself inside. After clearing his thoughts, he went back to Itachi's office... glancing at his wristwatch, he still had 10 minutes before the meeting would be resumed. He was half-running and immediately closed the door the moment he got in. Itachi looked up from his monitor and asked "Are you okay, koibito? It looks as if you had seen a ghost..." Itachi commented on his breathless and flushed brother.

"I'm ok nii-san, I just almost stumbled on my way in..." came out his first lie... He didn't want to lie, but knowing Itachi... his handsome brother would immediately pulverize the obnoxious Hyuga. Itachi smiled and got up. He walked towards Sasuke and pulled his otouto into a tight hug with one hand. He used his free hand to tilt his brother's chin and captured the half-opened lips of his flushed brother. Sasuke kissed Itachi back, loving the feel of the soft supple lips on his own. Itachi lightly bit Sasuke's lower lip "Let's get back into the meeting so we can go home early..." he taunted his sweet brother as he released their kiss.

The Uchihas went back into the conference room. The meeting continued, Sasuke tried his best to listen attentively... but he was fidgetting. He really felt someone was like staring at him... the feeling of uneasiness spread all over his body. He knew very well who was looking at him, so he stopped the urge to glare at the brunette. Finally, after 2 hours of agony... the meeting was dismissed. Coffee and tea were served... Sasuke got a steaming cup of tea. His stomach was doing summersaults, probably because it was almost noon and he and Itachi didn't get any breakfast.

As he silently sipped his tea and Itachi was in deep conversation with one of the representatives from America, Neji casually walked up and sat beside Sasuke. "Hey beautiful..." he whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jerked back and angrily glared at the long-haired man. "Will you please stop following me..." he said in a tight and irritated voice. Neji just chuckled "Like I said earler, I really like you Sasuke-kun..." he said as he nudged Sasuke's side with his finger. Sasuke stood up and walked away from Neji but the handsome brunette followed "... just one night Sasuke, that's all I'm asking of you..." he said as he grinned from ear to ear.

Sasuke got up again and stormed out of the conference room. Neji chuckled, enjoying the fact that Sasuke seemed scared of him. Virginal ukes are his thing... He can't wait to get his hands on the young Uchiha. Sasuke locked himself in Itachi's office. What reason can he tell Itachi why he stormed out of the room... the lies kept piling and he hated it so much. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a light knock on the door. He toook a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. As he opened the door and peeked out, he saw Itachi with a confused look. He smiled brightly... that gained a radiant smile from his aniki.

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he closed the door behind him Sasuke shook his head "Nothing nii-san... I just recevied a phone call... from Naruto..." he said as he laughed lightly. Itachi nodded and went on to arrange the papers on his table. He looked at his watch and then said "Koibito... I'm sorry I didn't treat you breakfast earlier... you must me starved... let's have lunch..." Itachi said as he walked towards Sasuke. The young raven nodded, anything to get away from that stupid Neji-guy. Itachi motioned Sasuke to follow him. They headed towards the elevator, and as soon as they got in Sasuke saw Neji grinning at the corner... oh, joy!

"Neji... lunch?" Itachi greeted the brunette. "Yeah, I'm starving..." Neji replied and looked at Sasuke... making the young raven feel that the line was meant for him. Sasuke was standing beside Itachi whowas in between him and Neji. "What a coincidence... my brother and I will be having lunch too... care to join us?" Itachi offered and Sasuke grew pale. 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sasuke's mind screamed, opposing the idea. Neji smiled graciously "If I won't be a bother, I'd love to join both of you..." he purred. Sasuke's handsome face displayed a frown... this must be his unluckiest day to date.

The three of them (Neji hitched and was sitting at the frontseat beside Itachi) went to a nearby Italian restaurant. Sasuke was frowning and mumbling uncomprehensive things to himself at the backseat. Itachi eyes his beloved using the rear-view mirror. He noticed the disgusted look Sasuke had, who was scowling at the moment. They arrived at the restaurant and all eyes were on the new comers. They chose a table at the far end corner of the establishment. As Itachi and Neji engaged on a small talk about the business and stuff, Sasuke buried his face on the menu. He wanted to leave, but he can't... he can't leave Itachi alone with this man.

The waiter scribbled their orders and the three of them waited. There were adoring glances from the women customers all around. Neji was grinning widely, obviously enjoying the attention with flair. Sasuke looked at him with disgust... 'This man is impossible, how I wish I can cut his egoistic tail off his body...' Sasuke thought angrily. He hated the fact that this Neji guy really had such effect on him... he hated the man's guts. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi's velvet voice broke Sasuke's murderous mind streak. He looked up and nodded "Yes nii-san, I'm okay.." he mumbled.

Neji moved over and placed his palm on Sasuke's forehead "You sure 'un? You look pale to me..." he said, his voice thick with sarcastic worry. Sasuke flinched 'Shit! How dare he touch me again!' his mind screamed. Itachi looked at Sasuke "You don't feel warm, don't you otouto?" he asked, worried that Sasuke might gotten sick since he missed breakfast. Sasuke shook his head vigoriously, removing the unwanted hand from his face. Neji smiled wickedly and Sasuke glared at him. If looks can actually kill, Neji would be dead by now.

Their orders arrived and silently they ate their meal. Sasuke wolfed the meal down and Itachi was surprised... Sasuke never ate that way. He shrugged and made a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later. While they were silently drinking coffee, Neji's phone rang. He excused himself and answered the call outside. Itachi looked at Sasuke and held his hand "Are you okay koibito? You've been acting a bit weird today..." Itachi asked worriedly. Sasuke sighed, Itachi can really read him easily like a grade 1 book. "I'm okay... just frazzled..." he responded. "And nii-san, I don't like that Neji guy..." he added and the comment made Itachi laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he raised an elegant eyebrow. Itachi moved and touched Sasuke's chin "I had the same feeling for him the first day he stepped into the office..." Itachi chuckled, his dark eyes were warm as he looked at his beloved brother. Sasuke pouted "Can't we assign him somewhere else?" he asked but Itachi shook his head. "He is the vice president of the Hyuga's... I can't assign him elsewhere. He represents their company, so wherever the main branch is... or whenever there will be a board meeting... he will be there..." Itachi explained. Sasuke sighed. He needed to get Neji out of their lives as soon as possible.

Their conversation was cut off when Neji came back. He smiled at them both "So, how do you find the company Sasuke?" he asked as Itachi smiled. Sasuke wanted to yell 'Even better if you are not in it...' but held his tongue... that would be too harsh. Well maybe if he can challenge the brunette's ego maybe he will leave him behind. Time to be the 'Rude Ice King' again... he thought... "Well Hyuga-san, I find the company quiet interesting... the mingling of the other branches with their specialties in business makes the endeavor more of a challenge..." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded "... I just hope that some people would mind their responsibilities instead of trying to do some hanky-panky at work..." the young raven added much to Itachi's surprise.

* * *

Sorry for being lazy... and not updating on time....

I was just hoping for more reviews...

hahahahahhahaahah

For all those who are into this story, thank you so much

You are my inspiration, the reason that keeps me writing...

Hope you enjoy... take care...

Till next chappie...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though..._

_...All of my published works are __**UN**__beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway. _

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke. _

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke... _

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 4 : Indecent Proposal

_April 14_

Yesterday was so tiring for Sasuke. He didn't go back to the office even though Itachi asked him to. He was currently sprawled in bed, staring at the ceiling... he then looked sideways and saw from the clock that it was already 10 in the morning. Itachi was already gone for 3 hours. Their last review session will be on the 17th... 3 days more of boredom. He got up and decided on doing some house cleaning. At least Itachi would be happy when he arrives home later. And he was planning on preparing Itachi a good dinner... he needed to repay his brother for the lies he made yesterday. Damn that Hyuga!

Sasuke went downstairs and started to arrange the living room. He wiped, dusted and vacuumed. He then went to the kitchen and rummaged over the frdige and the cupboards. He also made a list on the items they were low on like sugar... milk... cooking oil... etc. Sasuke smiled, he felt good taking care of Itachi. It made him feel like a housewife. He chuckled as he continued making the list. He wanted to pamper Itachi like the way the elder raven was pampering him. Around 1 in the afternoon, Sasuke felt his stomach grumble. Since he was finished cleaning the house he decided to eat outside. He showered as fast as he can so he can take a quick lunch on the way to the supermarket.

He parked his car by a coffee shop. He ordered a tall latte and a turkey sandwich. As he waited for his food, he fumbled on his cellphone. He started looking at Itachi's random pictures. He loved getting snapshots of Itachi while he was asleep. How his haert swelled with love as his eyes gazed on hi handsome brother. His daydreaming was broken when he heard someon clear his throat infront of him. He looked up and his eyes wanted to pop out of it's sockets. Neji Hyuga was standing before him with a big smile on his face. Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Speechless are we?" the brunette teased as his finger caressed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke jumped up, cursing himself why he decided to sit outside the cafe. Neji chuckled as he pulled a chair and seated himself, amused by the way the young raven seem to go hyper when he was around. Sasuke waved a finger at him "...are you stalking me?" he blurted out angrily. The waitress carrying Sasuke's food stopped along the way as she saw Sasuke angrily waving his finger at the handsome brunette. Sasuke blushed as he noticed the poor woman. He breathed deeply and tried to calm his nerves. He motioned the girl to bring him the food. The woman nodded and approached them slowly.

Neji sat, smiling widely as he watched Sasuke devour the sandwich. He was having lustful thoughts as he stared on the moving pink lips of the handsome raven. Sasuke was fuming, but he was hungrier... so he decided to eat first before attacking the brunette. As he placed his drink down, he looked at Neji and glared "Tell me Neji, what is it that you want from me? Do I look gay to you?" he asked clenching his pearly-whites. Neji shook his head, his long untied hair swayed with the motion. "Sasuke... I really find you handsome... I want you... and I think you know by now that I am gay... and I am proud of it..." he answered confidently "...and with regards to your question... well I want you to fuck me Sasuke... just one night... that's all I ask... " and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

He took a deep breath "Neji, maybe you have a lot of pretty boys following you around like a puppy... But I'm different. I don't want to fuck you... I don't want to do anything with you... I... I.... I'm already engaged...." he said and Neji raised an eyebrow. "Phew! You men really think being engaged is so secured. Are you sure your woman right now is being demure at home? Maybe she is riding your bestfriend right now...." Neji blurted, obviously angry with the constant rejection. Neji was rarely rejected by the men he wanted to bed. Maybe because of the looks and power... but the Uchihas were different.. Itachi turned him down before... now his brother Sasuke...this was too much!

Neji hated the fact the he really was easily attracted to men with dark hair and dark eyes... He will make sure to get Sasuke in his bed. If he had to go to a differnt approach he will do it. "I'm sorry I said that..." he said as he lowered his head... Neji was now changing his persona... from a persuasive approach to a sweet-goody aura. Sasuke looked at Neji, trying to figure if he was sincere or not. "It's okay... just leave me alone..." Sasuke sighed. Neji brightened up and gave out a big smile. "So tell me Sasuke-kun... who's the lucky girl that caught your heart?" Sasuke was taken by surprise... 'Think brain! Think!' he forced himself.

"You don't know her... but you will meet her soon though..." he said as Neji nodded. Neji got up and looked at his wristwatch "Oh, look at the time... See you around Sasuke-kun..." he said as he waved. Sasuke sighed with relief... hoping that the Hyuga accepted his defeat. He wouldn't want any distractions... and he wouldn't want Itachi to be mad.

Neji smiled wickedly... 'Sasuke you think I surrender that easily? Just wait... I will make you mine...' his mind was doing a victory dance. Sasuke was his current need... and he always gets what he wants... He was planning on making Itachi the only exception.

Sasuke watched as Neji left the cafe. He sighed gratefully... hoping that it would be their last encounter. He shivered as he recalled what the brunette told him. He can't imagine going to bed with anyone else but Itachi.

He went in the cafe and paid his bill... he even gave his waitress a large tip. He headed towards the supermarket which was just a few meters away from the coffee shop. as he entered, he was greeted by the blonde cashier. Sasuke nodded and pulled a large grocery cart and pushed his way towards the goods.

He filled the cart with the help of the list he did earlier... he was planning to cook a good dinner spread for Itachi. It's been a long time since they had a nice dinner. Itachi had been busy for weeks now. They didn't even had any time to celebrate their 'monthsary'. Sasuke was making sure Itachi would be surprised... he needed to let Itachi know that he loved him so much. He felt like a schoolgirl... his heart raced with his breath as he waited for his turn to pay. He smiled as his mind made plans for the coming night. Itachi would really be in for a big surprise. He chuckled as he handed the cashier his credit card. The woman eyed him suspisciously and shrugged.

Sasuke began stashing the kitchen. He then moved on to cook for the dinner he was planning to have with Itachi. He prepared a pasta dish that Itachi loved and made cream puffs for dessert. He placed the items in the oven and chiller respectively and proceeded to clean the kitchen... As he busied himself he was thinking of picking Itachi up... it's beena long time since he made plans to surprise Itachi. His brother really deserved a break from all his work. He was smiling as he did his chores. He then started thinking on how to get Itachi in the mood for his devious plans... he chuckled softly as he wiped the counter.

Sasuke glanced at his watch... it was already past 6 in the evening... Itachi would still be busy with his paperworks. He started the car and made his way towards the office. He reached the place in record time. He nodded as the basement security greeted him. He went into the elevator, pushed some buttons and waited for the metal box to carry him to Itachi's floor. The door opened after the ding. Sasuke walked out and the women gasped at him, their eyes dreamy with desire. He smiled at them as he passed by. He needed to see Itachi right away. Konan looked up as Sasuke arrived. She motioned for him to sit down and clicked on a couple of buttons on the intercom.

"Itachi-sama... Sasuke is wanting to see you... shall I let him in?" she asked. Itachi heard his secretary's voice and absorbed what she said. "Of course Konan, let him in... next time he can always come in... no exceptions..." he blurted at the woman. Sasuke saw Konan give him a nod and motioned for him go in. Itachi was excited to see Sasuke. He was so busy that day the he didn't have any time to call or text Sasuke. He heard a faint knock and then Sasuke came in "Hi nii-san..." he greeted the elder raven. Itachi held his breath, Sasuke looked so sexy right now that he wanted to grab him and claim him that instant.

Sasuke laughed evily to himself as he saw Itachi's eyes grow large as he came in. He was wearing a new red silk shirt he got at the mall 3 days ago. He left a couple of button opened, exposing his collar bone and chest before Itachi... he covered the silk shirt with a charcoal jacket with matching pants. He knew Itachi's favourite color was red and how his aniki always said that wanted to see him wear red. He smiled sweetly at Itachi and walked towards his handsome brother's table. He leaned over Itachi who remained seated, his hungry eyes following him. He smirked and whispered to Itachi "...did you miss me nii-san?" his husky voice filling Itachi's ear.

Itachi's throat grew dry, and all he did was nod. "I missed you as well... " Sasuke continued to tease Itachi, his lips caressing Itachi's earlobe... making Itachi shiver. He gulped and Sasuke laughed "Koibito, stop teasing me..." Itachi said as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Sasuke chuckled and went behind Itachi "You should really rest nii-san... you're working too hard..." Sasuke said as he slowly gave Itachi a back massage. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to relax with what Sasuke was doing... "That feels so good otouto..." Itachi sighed. He then dropped his pen and it rolled uinder the table. Itachi sighed as he motioned to pick it up, but Sasuke slid ahead of him "Let me nii-san..." he said with an evil smile on his lips.

Sasuke ducked and was now under Itachi's table... Itachi rolled his chair back a bit "Otouto get out of there..." Itachi said in a hushed tone. Sasuke turned around and looked up at Itachi "Your table is really spacious nii-san..." he said as he gave Itachi a wink. Itachi gulped as he saw Sasuke's mischievous eyes shining. Sasuke placed his hands on Itachi's knees. The moment Sasuke's palms hit his knees, Itachi jolted up. He can feel the heat of Sasuke's palms over the thin material of his slacks. "Sasuke... get out of there...now...." Itachi said as his breathing grew heavy. He wasn't really sure he can keep his mouth shut if Sasuke started doing what he was planning.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said sweetly as he creeped over and his handsome face was between Itachi's legs. He pulled the chair a bit nearer "Sasuke... don't.... please...." Itachi pleaded... He was actually scared that he might moan out with pleasure. He wasn't a quiet bedmate after all. "Don't? Are you sure nii-san?" he smiled as his hand brushed over Itachi's obvious erection. Itachi bit his lower lip a bit too hard... he started to sweat... Itachi was turning pale. Sasuke smiled and reached for Itachi's belt. Itachi just stared... he had all the rights to push Sasuke's hands away... but part of him... a really big part of him also wanted this kinky thing to happen.

In a couple of seconds and some minor fumbling, Sasuke was able to free Itachi's cock. Itachi just sat there, legs spread out and eyes foucsed only to Sasuke who was enjoying what he was doing. He gently licked the tip of Itachi's erection, sending currents of electricity all over his body. He then felt Sasuke's warm mouth envelope the whole head, making him gasp for air "Otouto..." he moaned softly, supressing his voice the best he can. He squirmed uncomfortably on his swivel chair, making the hinges creak. Sasuke's eyes looked up... his hands circled on Itachi's cock for stability... his mouth still playing with the turgid shaft... Itachi trembled, big time!

"Mmmmm you taste so good nii-san..." Sasuke commented as he continued to lick and suck Itachi. Itachi was grasping the handrest so hard the his knuckles turned white. "Sa-su-ke... ungh... please...oh god.... s-ttopp....." Itachi writhed on his chair, biting his lips to stop himself from moaning out loud. Sasuke smiled in between licks... it's been days since they last got laid. He missed Itachi's moans... he increased his sucks, bobbing his head up and down in fast, precise moves... Itachi closed his eyes... drops of sweat appeared on his forehead though the room was fully air conditioned... Suddenly a faint knock was heard. "Itachi-sama?" Konan's voice broke the silence. Itachi's eyes opened in shock... He looked at the door and then at Sasuke who was in between his legs... the doorknob started to turn... 'Holy shit!' Itachi's mind grunted.

"Itachi-sama... these came in just now..." Konan handed Itachi the papers that came in through fax. Itachi nodded "J-just p-put t-them o-o-over t-there..." he stammered as he pointed at the coffee table where his laptop was charging. Konan nodded, wondering why her boss was stuttering and alone... she was sure she didn't see Sasuke leave the room, well maybe he was in the bathroom... "Is everything all right Itachi-sama?" she asked and the raven nodded vigoriously. Sasuke was laughing his heart out, he was enjoying things so much that he devoured Itachi's entire length... making the elder raven gasp out loud "Y-y-yes-ss K-ko-nan...aahh-I'm alr-right...y-you m-may go..now..." came his reply and Konan left the room quiet confused with Itachi's sudden actions.

It was already past 7 and the employees started to leave the office. Itachi, like always stays behind for a couple of more hours... Konan bid farewell, happy that Pein was taking her home (Itachi told his bodygurad that he can take the night off since Sasuke was there to drive him home). Itachi was breathless... his throat dry... his knees trembled. He wanted to cum so bad but Sasuke would stop at the verge of his release. "Sasuke..." he said in a hushed tone. The younger raven looked up sweetly "Yes, nii-san?" he answered smiling... his cheeks tainted with blush. Itachi groaned his frustrations out.

Sasuke released Itachi's shaft and got up from under the table. He walked towards the door and made sure it was locked. The office space outside Itachi's office room was deserted... the lights were already out. The only light on that floor was coming from Itachi's room. He went back towards Itachi but walked past him. he flicked on the study table lamp that was situated behind Itachi, among the book shelves. Sasuke smirked as he turned the main light off... the room grew dim... the luminescence coming out of the small lamp. Itachi was breathing deep... gulping every now and then.

With their on-going relationship, he had learned to be scared of Sasuke... specially when the younger raven was in the mood... when his brother wanted something, he really gets it in any possible way. "Nii-san..." Sasuke sweetly said as he walked towards Itachi. Itachi inhaled deeply... they were all alone now... Itachi stopped hesitating, he really wanted to claim Sasuke so bad. He got up from his chair and met Sasuke on the way. He held both of Sasuke's hands and pulled him closer and whispered "You've been a very bad boy, koibito..." his warm breath blew over Sasuke's ear. "Yes, I know... so, will you punish me?" Sasuke said seductively as he leaned over and licked Itachi's lips.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the very late update............ I was busy with the giftfic for my real-life koibito

hope you are still with me...

Reviews would be greatly appreciated...

Thanks for the time.... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway. _

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke. _

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke... _

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 5 : Wrong Conclusions

_April 14_

Itachi soflty laughed as he pulled Sasuke over. "Koibito, you say the most delicious things..." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his beloved. Sasuke snuggled in Itachi's embrace. He felt so loved at the moment that all else was forgotten. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered softly, his breath brushed on Itachi's neck. Itachi pulled Sasuke over and faced him "Oh, I will punish you indeed my love... but not here..." he said as Sasuke pouted. "As much as I want to claim you right now koibito, there are actually security cameras all over... though they can't see us, I don't want them to hear your delicious moans..." Itachi whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear causing him to blush bright red.

Itachi turned his desktop computer off. He threw all the papers he was working on in his attache case. He quickly whirled aorund his office checking the lights and stuff. Sasuke was beaming like crazy... he knew Itachi felt as excited as he was. He grabbed Itachi's laptop and waited by the door. Itachi smiled as he walked towards Sasuke. His mind was making plans on how to ravish his sexy little tease. On their way down the elevator Sasuke caught Itachi smiling with a crazy glint in his dark eyes. He chcukled and Itachi looked at him "What?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head innocently and held the laptop over his chest.

Itachi laughed and walked towards Sasuke "You, Uchiha Sasuke shall be punished tonight..." he growled into Sasuke's ear. "Just tonight nii-san?" he asked sweetly as he pulled Itachi's face closer and planted a small kiss on his lips. Itachi laughed... Sasuke really was acting extremely flirty tonight. They got to the basement and headed towards Sasuke's car. Sasuke skipped his way towards the driver's seat and Itachi followed him. Both were excited of the coming night... when they would be alone in each other's arms. Sasuke started the engine as Itachi slipped in. "Aren't you hungry koibito?" he asked as he adjusted his seatbelt. Sasuke smiled and said "I already cooked dinner for us nii-san..." a glint of naughtiness sparkled in his eyes. Itachi chuckled, Sasuke really planned everything... and honestly, he was getting extremely excited.

As the car zoomed out of the basement's parking lot, opal eyes followed the smoke. He was watching the handsome Uchiha brothers from his car. Neji wanted Sasuke so bad. He was really hoping Itachi would stay behind for more work so that the young raven will leave for home alone. He stopped wooing Itachi before, because that time he was with someone. Neji started his car and headed home. While driving, Neji wondered why Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be very sweeet for brothers. His eyes followed the way Itachi smiled at Sasuke and the way the young raven opened the car for his aniki. He never had a brother, but he knew someone with sibblings... and it was all rivalry. He really wanted to get to the bottom of the extremely sweet acts between the two.

On the way home, Itachi held Sasuke's hand... he was happy Sasuke was with him... and even happier with what was yet to come. "Koibito, you've been planning this for days am I right?" he asked, his teeth sparkled and flashed over the blushing Sasuke. "Nii-san... it's just that I missed you... you were always busy and come home tired... You deserve a break..." he responded and Itachi squeezed his hand lovingly. He looked at Sasuke who had his eyes glued on the road. A glint of mischief hit him. He squeezed himself to the backseat and was now seated behind Sasuke. "Nii-san..." Sasuke said as he looked at the rearview mirror... "Just drive koibito..." Itachi ordered with a smile.

Itachi adjusted the backrest and made sure that Sasuke can still lean on it for support. He then snaked his hands in Sasuke's crimson shirt and teased the young body to lustful life. "...nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered and bit hid lower lip. He clutched on the steering wheel hard to control the car. He looked at his chest, Itachi was slowly unbuttoning his shirt off. He whimpered and shivered as Itachi's nimble fingers brushed over his taut nipples. He gasped and jerked his body upwards. Itachi smirked, Sasuke was still as ticklish and as sensitive as usual. He leaned over and gently licked the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

Sasuke pressed on the brake pedal with all force. The speeding car came to a halt. Itachi chuckled, sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke was wide-eyed... "Nii-san, are you trying to get both of us killed?" he asked, his face tainted in blush. Itachi laughed and reached over to hug Sasuke "Never my love... now continue driving and I promise to behave..." he smirked, making a cross my heart gesture before him. Sasuke shivered excitedly, he knew Itachi was already in the mood. Being in the mood promises a good hard battle in bed. And he wanted nothing less than that.

They arrived home safely... Itachi kept his word and remained behaved throughout the drive. As Sasuke parked the car in the garage, Itachi got off the car and walked over and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug that made Sasuke yelp. "Come here..." he huskily said as he opened the car door and sat there with Sasuke on his lap. He began kissing Sasuke's nape, savoring the warm semi-salty skin of his beloved. His hands roamed over Sasuke's clothed torso. He was able to fully unbutton Sasuke's shirt revealing the naked creamy, silky skin for his hands to fondle.

"Nii-san....." Sasuke moaned as Itachi continued to fondle his otouto... He led his hands towards Sasuke's pants and removed the belt the hindered his hands from invading the angered member. Sasuke squirmed before Itachi as the elder raven grasped his erected shaft. "Ah! Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi played with his shaft. He was already climbing up towards his climax... two steps at a time... and Itachi was just using his hands on him. Shamelessly Sasuke blurted out to his brother "Nii-san... ungh... haaahhh... slow down..." his sexy breathless plea made Itachi's cock twitch.

Itachi made Sasuke face him, his unbuttoned shirt was opened for Itachi to see. He pulled Sasuke up and made his young lover straddle before him. Itachi pushed Sasuke's nape forward, the action made the young raven's face nearer. He captured the pouted lips into a kiss. Sasuke kissed him back hungrily, a sweet moan escaping his lips as the kiss deepened "...nii-san..." the sound sent Itachi mindless with desire. He trailed his lips from Sasuke's mouth down to the creamy neck of the younger raven. He felt the pulsating vein on Sasuke's throat throb against his lips.

He held Sasuke closer, nipping on his colar bone and murmuring uncomprehensive words against the heated skin. Sasuke untied Itachi's hair, sending the dark locks in a wild disarray. Itachi began licking Sasuke's nipple, making the young raven whimper. Itachi was getting impatient, he pulled off Sasuke's shirt and began removing the slacks that was covering Sasuke's lower half. It was a difficult position, with the steering wheel hinderong much of their movements. They were both in frenzy, but before Sasuke lost all self control... "Nii-san...hhahh...can... we... ungh... do.... this... in.... our.... room?" he breathlessly asked the elder man.

Itachi wanted so bad to claim Sasuke right away, but his brother was right... the small space was difficult to manage. Grunting, he held Sasuke tightly as he got up. Itachi was still taller than Sasuke by a couple of inches... his frame was slightly bigger in built. He carried Sasuke effortlessly "Let's go koibito.... hold on tight..." he huffed as he quickly headed towards the main entrance of the flat. Sasuke held on Itachi, hugging him tightly and planting small kisses on Itachi's face and neck... Itachi sighed at the sensation, Sasuke never failed to turn him on even with just a small whimper or moan.

When they reached their room Itachi didn't bother to turn the light on. He dropped Sasuke gently on top of their bed and quickly undressed. he joined Sasuke and pulled his otouto into a fiery kiss. The night was young and the moon was up, a slight opening on the drapes allowed the moon to illuminate the room, causing their pale complexion to glow in the dark. Itachi was on all fours and Sasuke was beneath him, his long locks covered around Sasuke's delicate face like a curtain of black silk as he looked down to his beloved "I love you Sasuke...' he murmured as his palm rested on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke blushed and smiled "And you know that I love you nii-san..." he responded, his eyes twinkling. Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke heard a faint grumble... he laughed and held Itachi's neck... "My, you are hungry nii-san..." he teased and Itachi chuckled. He sat and pulled Sasuke up. He hugged Sasuke tightly...and the young raven hugged him back "Nii-san let's eat first... then you can have me for dessert...." he whispered seetly into Itachi's ear. Itachi chuckled and made Sasuke face him "You are the only thing I want to eat right now..." he huskily said with a grin. "Later, feed your pets first..." Sasuke laughed.

Itachi kissed Sasuke and got up, he walked over the cabinet and grabbed a pair of robes. He used one and quickly motioned Sasuke to hurry up "Hurry otouto... I can't wait to have my dessert..." he said. Sasuke chuckled as he skipped his way with Itachi towards the kitchen. Sasuke quickly served Itachi the pasta he prepared earlier. itachi gobbled it up in flash. Sasuke went over the oven to get the cream puffs but Itachi stopped him... "Now, where is my dessert?" he huskily asked over Sasuke's nape. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him upstairs.

The next day, they were awakened by the loud ringing of Itachi's cellphone. Sasuke groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Itachi rolled and reached over for his cellphone. He answered it and after just a few seconds his sleepy eyes were alert and his mind was already working. Sasuke peeked and noticed the sudden change. After the phone call, Itachi rubbed the temple of his handsome face and lovingly touched Sasuke's hip... Sasuke removed the covers and looked at his brother "What?" he asked as he studied the forlorn look in his brother's eyes... "I have to leave Sasuke..." he said in monotone.

"When nii-san?" he frowned... Itachi smiled sadly "Today... and you need to stay to manage the business... I'll be away for at least 5 days..." he said as he ran his hand through his bed-stained hair. Sasuke frowned harder... Didn't Itachi promised him before he will go wherever he will go. Well, he was used to it. But he was just hoping Itachi would change his mind. He watched as Itachi got up and walked towards the bathroom in all his naked glory. Sasuke sighed, he must learn to share Itachi by now. Though his heart belonged to him, his body and mind was torn between business and pleasure.

Itachi had to leave immediately that day, and Sasuke was left to manage the office while he was away. He wanted badly to go with Itachi but the elder raven insisted that it would be a great practice. After all, Sasuke was already free from his review classes. Sasuke silently nodded as he watched his brother pack up. He pouted a couple of times and sighed deeply. "Don't be sad koibito... I will be back as soon as the problem is fixed." Itachi sweetly said as he touched the tip of Sasuke's nose. "Nii-san, what if I mess things up here?" he asked and Itachi gave a soft chuckle "...you won't my love... you can call me... or ask Konan for help." he assured the pouting raven.

Sasuke sighed, he had been too clingy over Itachi for months... he somehow lost his dignity as a man. He had been so head over heels over Itachi. He was sure he acted like some fan-girl over Itachi's love. He laughed to himself... he can't believe himself, Sasuke Uchiha... wanted by so many was acting so girly over Itachi... and also he can't believe he was afraid of that Hyuga brat. He reminisced the times he fought for Naruto's safety... and the times where girls would flock over him and he needed to run for dear life. He needed to get out of this girly attitude and be the Uchiha man he once was.

Maybe the reason why he was afraid is becasue he was scared of loosing Itachi... but he knew this attitude tend to degrade him as a man... After his licensure exam he will take over a business branch. He even planned of going with his own personal endeavor. Maybe it will boost back his personal self confidence. Loving Itachi at this level was dangerous... he lived in his own little world that revolved around Itachi.. and only him. He smiled and looked up... "Okay nii-san, I will do my best... just come back safely..." he said as the elder raven knelt down and kiss his forehead "...that's the Uchiha spirit..." a sincere smile lit up Itachi's face.

Sasuke quickly showered and got dressed. He was taking Itachi to the airport. They now had a private plane that would take Itachi to all the unscheduled flights he had to take. He was now headed for Romania to visit one of the branches of the Uchiha corp that was experiencing some management problems. He drove Itachi to the airport. The drive was short and quiet. Before going out of the car, Itachi pulled Sasuke for a kiss. With the help of the tinted windows, he kissed Sasuke sweetly. The young raven kissed his nii-san back "Come back home right away nii-san..." Sasuke murmured in between their kiss "I promise koibito..." Itachi replied.

He watched solemnly as Itachi headed his way towards the departure area. He was wearing a trench coat and his hair was swaying as he moved. Itachi had a certain aura that made anyone go weak on the knees. He watched as Itachi walked without looking back. He then raised his hand and waved. Sasuke smiled, he knew Itachi knows that he was looking as he left. Sasuke started the engine the moment Itachi's frame disappeared from the line detector area. He still had a class to attend to. He went directly to the review center he was enrolled at. He asked permission from the proctor that he will not be attending the last 2 days due to family business reasons. He was given a few forms to fill out and Sasuke was then given a certificate... proof that he finished the review session.

Sasuke needed to focus on the task itachi left him with. His licensure exam was still a week away, henhad all the time to self-review. He drove home and decided to sleep-out... He needed to sleep off the sadness in his heart so he can have a great start tomorrow.

So the next day, Sasuke woke up early... he needed to be at the office as early as possible. He needed all the time he can get to learn Itachi's daily routine. He felt nervous and a wee-bit excited at the same time. He felt he needed this rush to bring his old self back. He showered and dressed, using hi favorite charcoal gray suit and tie and the powder blue shirt Naruto gave him for his birthday. He was feeling lucky, he jumped in his black Ferrari with a smile on his lips. He was literally glowing. He had a mindset that he will make Itachi proud. He zoomed his way to the office.

When he reached the building, he was greeted by Konan who just arrived with Pein. The orange-haired man bowed his greetings to Sasuke. He looked at the man, the severely pierced ears and lips made Sasuke wonder where Itachi found this man. He went to the elevator and waited for Konan to follow. "Itachi-sama told me you were coming in today... if you have any concerns Sasuke-sama, just tell me..." the blue-haired woman said with a smile. "Thank you Konan-chan..." Sasuke replied with a smile as his dark eyes crinkled. Konan blushed at her handsome employer. Itachi and Sasuke were really both good-looking, Konan thought. The women who would capture these men's heart would really be very lucky...

As soon as Sasuke went into Itachi's office, he noticed a large boquet of pink tulips by the table. Curious, he went over and took the bright yellow card stuck in between the flowers and the leaves. His eyes grew wide... anger flared from him as he crumpled the card and threw it in the trashbin with disgust. He thought his problems were gone... He was wrong... it was still starting!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update.....

Been very busy at work, since I got promoted (woohoo!)...

Reviews are very appreciated...

Thanks for being with me until now...

Thanks for bearing with lazy-old-me...

...my loving regards to my koibito, Nanakira...

(^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 6 : I am watching you...

_April 15_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was unbelievable! He thought that he made it clear to him. He heard a faint knock and looked up 'Speaking of the devil...' he mumbled to himself as Neji walked in with all smiles. Sasuke gave him the death glare, but it seemed to just tumble off the over confident Hyuga. "Good morning beautiful..." he breathed over Sasuke as he walked awfully close behind the handosme raven. "Neji... haven't we talked about this?" he asked firmly... fighting the urge to punch the conceited brat on the face. "Have we? I'm very forgetful Sasuke-kun..." he said with a sly smile. Sasuke was devastated.

"Get out of my office, Hyuga and bring your flowers with you... I don't need them, I'm not dead..." he angrily said. Neji pretended to look hurt... "You don't like tulips? Most of the...." he started to talk but Sasuke cut him off "Neji! How many times must I tell you that I am not most of them!" he screamed. Neji chuckled and placed his finger over his mouth, hushing Sasuke "Shhh... calm down... I haven't done anything to you..." his opal eyes twinkled. Sasuke glared, if looks could kill neji was surely dead now. "Come on and be a sport Sasuke... go out with me, it'll do you good..." he coaxed the flustered raven.

Sasuke started to have a migraine, so early in the morning... thanks to Neji... The brunette left the room "See you later sweet cheeks...." he said with a wink. Sasuke was at the verge of ranting. He will really have to teach that Hyuga brat a lesson. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He will not let Neji destroy his day. He focused on the documents Itachi left. Hours later, he lost track of time and was buried in the pile of information that he was trying to absorb. Neji on the other hand was busy planning other ways to annoy the handsome Uchiha, he glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was almost lunchtime. The reality gave him a small grin. He began dialling and waited patiently.

During lunch, the office was almost empty... Neji carried a large bento towards Sasuke's office. He rapped the door twice and went in. He caught Sasuke in deep thoughts, his brows were crinkled and his dark eyes were covered by a silver framed reading glasses. Neji took a deep breath, Sasuke looked extremely delicious with those glasses... just like the way Itachi looked when he had the gold rimless glasses on. Sasuke looked up, surpised as Neji placed the bento before him. "Don't get too occupied to eat, Sasuke-kun... it will affect your health..." he said sweetly. The endless dark eyes bored at Neji "Uh... thanks..." came the murmured reply.

Neji walked over the chair infront of Sasuke. He took the seat and made himself comfortable. Sasuke eyed him through his glasses. Neji looked "So? Go ahead and eat already..." he ordered, gesturing over the covered bento. "Why, Neji are you so persistent?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. He pushed the papers away and folded his arms over his chest. "Simple... I really like you..." he responded without any second thoughts. Sasuke needed to move heaven and earth to put the word 'NO' in Neji's brain. He got up and removed the glasses of his face. He walked towards Neji. He saw that the man gulped his excitement in.

"Neji, please stop this... I can't go on working with you as professionals if you are like this..." Sasuke said. Neji twirled a lock of hair with his slender fingers "Sasuke-kun... you are more vocal than Itachi, I must say..." he said with a wicked grin. Sasuke eyed him "What do you mean by that?" he growled. Neji got up, he was almost as tall as Sasuke with a slightly bigger frame "What I meant was, you are more desirable that your brother..." he cooed and grabbed Sasuke's hands. Sasuke glared and with all his might whisked his hands off Neji's clasp "Enough! I am doing my best to be level-headed for the sake of our business, but you are going way out of hand Hyuga-san. Please leave my office, now!" Sasuke said firmly as he gritted his teeth.

Neji smiled and placed his hands in his pocket. "Suit yourself sweet cheeks, but I dont give up that easily... see you later pretty boy..." he said as he turned around and left the room. Sasuke was bursting with anger. He looked at the unopened bento and grabbed it. He needed air. He locked the office and decided to take a drive to calm his nerves. He passed by a woman powdering her nose. He placed the unopened bento before her "Here, eat some..." he said and the woman blushed and mumbled her thanks. Sasuke went to the elevator and pressed the basement button. He quickly closed the elevator to prevent anyone else from riding with him.

He got in his car and quickly took a drive to the farthest restaurant he can think of. He reached the place and sat at the darkest corner of the establishment. He ordered and leisurely waited. He closed his eyes and began tapping the table... drumming it to some some that his mind sang along with. "Sasuke?" a feminine voice called out. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. He smiled "Hinata-chan! It's nice to see you!" he blurted truthfully. He motioned the opal-eyed woman to sit with him. She smiled and nodded and sat infront of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as his grin grew even wider. Hinata blushed "I'm having vacation with my...um... boyfriend... we are to meet here..." she answered shyly. Sasuke nodded and motioned for another waited to come. Hinata refused to order but Sasuke insisted, telling her a drink will not bring him to poverty. Hinata giggled and fianlly ordered a mango shake. As they waited they engaged in a lively conversation. The longer he stared at Hinata the more he saw Neji. He then asked her "Hina-chan.... do you kow anyone by the name of Neji... Hyuga?" and the name lit Hinata's opal eyes.

"Hai, I know Neji nii-san..." she said. Sasuke cringed 'Neji nii-san? More of nee-chan...' he thought. "Are you close?" he asked and Hinata shook her head. "No... actually we are rivals. He is father's favorite... the son he never had that I could not fill the shoes of..." she said sadly. Sasuke felt sad "Don't be sad Hina-chan... he is nothing compared to you..." he soothed the ebony friend. "Well I really don't feel that sad... I know a thing or two about him that father would be shocked of..." she said with a sheepish grin. She looked at Sasuke "Why do you ask Sasuke-kun?" her eyes were questioning. "Because he works with me... he is the representative sent by the Hyuga Enterprises..." he answered.

Hinata nodded "Sasuke-kun I must warn you... Neji nii-san is...um.... homo...sexual.... and he really likes men with dark hair..." she whispered, her blush intensifying. Sasuke chuckled "I know Hina-chan..." Hinata looked up. She understood that her cousin already made his moves on the handsome Uchiha. Their orders arrived and they continued chatting. talking to Hinata calmed him down. Soon a handsome man with bushy hair and canine-like slit eyes walked towards them. Hinata jumped up as the man leaned over and kissed her cheek "Kiba-kun!" she said in surprise.

The cheerful man smiled and slid into the booth to sit beside Hinata. He looked at Sasuke and smiled "Thanks for keeping Hina-chan company...Mr. - errr...." he said as he held his hand out. Sasuke smiled and shook the man's hand "Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha..." he introduced with a grin. The man gawked "Uchiha? From the Uchiha Corps? Owner of FMU building?" he asked with disbelief and Sasuke nodded. "Woah! Pleasure! Pleasure of meeting you....!" he said as he bowed and saluted. Hinata giggled and Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke was genuinely happy that Hinata found a man that could love her and make her laugh.

So the couple bid farewell and Sasuke was left alone. He wanted to call Itachi... but he might be in the middle of a meeting... so he decided to just text his beloved. He received a reply... Itachi was in the field and the signal was bad. The reply was enough to keep him sane. he got up and paid his bill and decided to go back to the office. To Sasuke's relief, Neji didn't bother him that that day... He went home quiet happy.

_April 16... 17... 18... 19... 20..._

The next couple of days made Sasuke uneasy... everytime he arrives in the office a bunch of flowers or a box of chocolates would always be on his table... no matter how many times he would glare and frown at Neji, the man would never back off. He was afraid Itachi might arrive and find the gifts... He and Itachi would text from time to time and if the siganl permits, his nii-san will call him. Until this day he never told Itachi about his little dilemna with the obnoxious Hyuga. Itachi had many problems on his shoulders already... he didn't dare add more.

Neji on the other hand was getting extremely impatient and hornier everytime Sasuke would refuse him. He can't see why he would refuse. Well, even straight men would give in to him. Neji started thinking that maybe Sasuke wasn't an uke after all... maybe he wanted to be the seme... He grinned wickedly at his thoughts. He decided to confront Sasuke for the last time... and he will not take no for an answer anymore... if he needed to kneel before him or take him by force. Tomorrow would be a great day to do his plans... it was Neji's rest day on the 21st... he had all the time in the world.

_April 21... around 6:30 pm_

Sasuke was at the office, signing checks for the ordered materials for the renovation of the art gallery in Berlin. It was already early evening and Sasuke finished his work, except for the checks. Konan went home early, since she was attending a party with Pein. The other employees already left. Sasuke was the only one left in the floor. He sighed contentedly... enjoying the silence as he continued to scribble. Minutes later he heard a faint knock. He wondered who could that be. he cleared his voice and said 'come in...' he didn't look up... 5 more checks and he was done. He didn't see the evil grin plastered on his visitor's face.

He looked up as soon as he placed his pen down... He was met by a pair of opal eyes, lust so intense that his blood drained off his face. "Neji! What the hell....?" he exclaimed... a bit too late... Neji held his startled face in place and kissed the surprised Uchiha directly on the lips. Sasuke tried to push him away but surprisingly Neji was strong...since caught off gurad, it took him all his might to be released from the harassing kiss the lavender-eyed man gave him. he fell back to his chair. Neji chuckled and walked aorund tha table quickly before Sasuke could even get away.

He sat infront of Sasuke and leaned over, trapping Sasuke between his arms and the chair... "You taste sweeter than I imagined..." he huskily said. He leaned to close for comfort. Sasuke remained speechless, a drop of sweat rolled from him temple... "Sasuke... I have an offer...." he tauntingly said. "Offer your ass! Get off me..." Sasuke said as he regained his composure... Neji leaned harder, his hands firmly holding Sasuke's hands in place on the seat's handrest. "Sasuke... just this once... I promise I'll never bother you..." Sasuke felt ill... He felt he was ready to throw up. He threw his hands up, causing Neji to back off and release him.

But as soon as he was able to stand, Neji wrapped his arms around him. The surprisingly added weight, made Sasuke lose balance and both fell on the floor... with Neji on top. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the brunette's erection against him. "Sasuke, please say yes...." he purred "I never bottomed for anyone yet... ever... but I'll gladly bottom for you..." his husky voice sent goosebumps to Sasuke's skin. He was about to open his mouth to protest when the office door suddenly opened... Sasuke and Neji looked at the door's direction... there stood Itachi with coat, bags and all... fresh from his flight... looking shocked and mortified with the scene that welcomed him home!

* * *

was extremley inspired...

was able to write 2 chapters in mere hours...

hahaha im proud of myself.....

reviews are highly appreciated....

thanks all....

mwah mwah mwah

(^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 7 : Big Time Jealousy

_April 21_

Itachi stood unmoving for a couple of minutes... trying to absorb and comprehend the scene he was looking at rignt now. He didn't want to accept the thing his mind was telling him... his system didn't even want to internalize what his heart was yelling. He was confused... and was at the verge of exploding from extreme jealousy. Sasuke was his! Only his... no one will ever have the rights to touch the pale, milky skin of his otouto but him. He was seeing red and his self control was slipping away from his sanity by the second. He dropped his bags and with a quick swipe he pulled the startled Hyuga up by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?" he bellowed in a voice that would make anyone in the 5 meter radius cringe with fear. Neji smiled weakly "Uh, Itachi.. well... uh... it's not what you think..." he stammered as the elder Uchiha glared at him. His dark eyes flashed with anger and spelled 'death' as flecks of crimson sparkled through it. Neji didn't try to struggle, though he was almost choking from the way Itachi was pulling his collar... he still tried his best to keep composed. Itachi turned his glare from Neji then to Sasuke "You... Sasuke... Go home... NOW!" he ordered in between his gritted teeth.

Sasuke flinched but held his head up. He knew Itachi was extremely furious and was just trying his best to control his temper. He moved towards Itachi but the elder raven stopped him "Don't come any closer... stay there!" he hissed. Sasuke frowned "Nii-san... it's not what you think..." he said as Itachi cut him off "Not what I think? I am not blind Sasuke! And for kami's sake, I'm not dumb either!" he yelled in frustration. He released Neji from his grasp and the brunette coughed a bit as he adjusted his tie. Itachi threw death glares at Neji and Sasuke alternately "Have you no shame? Why the hell are you making out in my office?" he gritted his teeth harder.

"Nii-san, that is not true!" Sasuke defended himself. Itachi glared "I wasn't talking to you! And didn't I tell you to go home?" he asked as he pushed Neji away. Neji was flushed, It was the first time for him to see Itachi's temper. "Itachi, we... well I..." somehow he grew speechless. He can't give out any reason. He was guilty in a sense. But the position they were in that Itachi saw was pure accident. He looked down and bit his lip. He then wondered why Itachi was extremely mad. He acted the way a jealous lover would do if caught in an unwanted circumstance... an act of a very dangerous jealous lover.

Itachi smiled sarcastically, though one can see the hurt in his eyes. "Okay, so now you are answering back? Are you defending this bastard?" he angrily asked as he walked towards Neji. He grabbed the brunette's jacket by the back "Tell me Sasuke, what did he do... for you to cling on to him that bad?" he asked in frustration. Sasuke was trying hard not to cry. Itachi's accusing remarks was hurting him like hell. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his tear stained eyes glistened in frustration. He clenched his fists hard and in a shaky and unsteady voice he said "Itachi this is too much... I... I can't take this anymore!" he said as the tears started to fall off his dark orbs.

"Can't take what? The truth? I just left you for a couple of days and you're already hitting on someone else? I never imagined for you to be like this Sasuke... am I not enough for you?" Itachi said with disgust. Sasuke wanted so hard to scream. His own brother was accusing him of being a slut. But he kept silent. He needed to let Itachi rant over his frustration before he will hear him out. His heart was broken... all the words stung like poisoned knives that pierced right through him. Itachi felt Neji flinch and squirm as if he tried to free himself from his grasp, he glared at the brunette. He turned his gaze back to his brother.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, he looked so broken. But he would't let his heart dictate his mind. He have trusted Sasuke... loved him to bits... gave him his all and this is what he will repay him with. He released the brunette and faced Sasuke. "What? Tell me?" he forced the young raven. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Itachi... I can't go on like this... How can we continue this if you don't trust me?" he said in between sobs. Neji was listening intently. His heart was pounding like crazy. He wasnt sure if he wanted to make his hunch a reality. He was actually guessing form the way the two ravens were conversing that something deep was going on between the two.

"Nii-san... for years I have loved no one but you... I worshipped you... literally kissed the ground you walked upon... I was even willing to give up my dreams... my identity just to be with you..." Sasuke confessed, not minding the shocked expression of Neji Hyuga with the words spillng out of his lips. "I was a jealous type before... but I outgrew all that... knowing that deep inside I have to trust the person I hold so dear in my heart. I never misjudged you... for in my heart and in my mind I wanted to trust in you... in us... in this relationship..." he continued in between sobs.

"I never looked romantically at anyone... not like the way I look at you... yes, Neji kept giving me indecent proposals... and if I was as sex-starved as you think I am, I would have grabbed the opportunity to get laid when the person offering was so willing..." he screamed. Geniune tears stained his pale, handsome face. Itachi absorbed every word. How he wanted to go to his borther and hug him and ask for forgiveness for everything he said. But pride is really the culprit and Itachi remained stoic and emotionless as he stared at Sasuke as if he didn't hear a thing from all his confessions.

"Itachi... I don't want to go on with this one-sided relationaship. I don't want to be an obedient puppy that will continue to follow you around with loving eyes." Sasuke continued as he wiped his eyes. He needed to get all of this out in his system or he'll go crazy. "I have been asking for you, like almost forever... to stop working and spend more time with me... with yourself..." he gritted his teeth "But no... it's always the business... work... travels..." he bitterly enumerated. "You don't know what it feels like to be rejected..." he added. "You know nothing about my feelings Itachi..." he screamed. "All I am to you and will ever be... is just someone to fuck with!" he spat aloud.

Itachi's heart and ego was hit, by ten folds. He always thought that Sasuke already accepted the fact that he was a workaholic, and he didn't see Sasuke complain. The only time his koibito complained was when they were starting their relationship. He felt ashamed. Saying those awful words to his beloved. Sasuke was right, he took him for granted. He always was so sure that Sasuke would be there to understand... He was wrong... terribly wrong... with all his genius he could not even tell that he already hurt his loved one. He failed to see things the other way... he was a selfish bastard and he didn't deserve Sasuke at all.

Itachi lowered his head a bit. He then looked up "Koibito... don't say that... you know you mean more to me than that..." he said softly as he released Neji and moved towards Sasuke. He reached for Sasuke's hand but the young raven slapped his hand back. "No Itachi, you can't win me over your sweet talks anymore..." he said as his eyes started to moisten up. "Itachi, I love you... you know that I do... but if you still can't trust me... even after everything..." he said, his body shaking from the silent sobs he tried to supress "...then I'm letting you go..." he said as he looked right into Itachi's surprised eyes. Itachi opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too shocked. Sasuke was breaking up with him!

"I'm leaving Itachi... love cannot live without trust..." Sasuke said as his eyes started to pour his emotions out in the form of tears. Itachi was palpitating. Sasuke couldn't leave him... He can't break up with him. But his eyes showed him the truth, it was finished... Sasuke got his laptop, his glasses and a stash of papers that he was working on. He dumped everything in his bag carelessly. He then walked towards the door. Before he was able to leave the room, Itachi ran after Sasuke and locked the young raven in his arms "Koibito... no... don't leave me..." Sasuke removed Itachi's hands "Im sorry aniki... I have to go..." endearment gone, Sasuke walked out of Itachi's office... and out of Itachi's life.

Neji silently watched as Itachi tried to woo Sasuke back. He wouldn't believe it if he haven't witnessed it first hand. So Itachi was Sasuke's lover. The men he so wanted to get a hold off have only eyes for each other. He felt ashamed... they broke up because of his persistence with the latter. He watched as Sasuke stormed out of the office, leaving a helpless and frustrated Itachi behind. Silence filled the room. Itachi took a deep breath and and walked towards Neji. With surprising speed he hit Neji, square on the jaw. Blood oozed out from Neji's busted lip. It was actually a very small price to pay. He looked up and met Itachi's hard gaze.

"You deserve more than that, you bastard..." he growled. Neji wiped the blood with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Itachi... I didn't mean for this to happen..." he said. Itachi sighed deeply. It was done, Sasuke left... and he was stuck with the reason for the break up. He would love to kill Neji... give everything up to feel Hyuga's bones crush under his hands. He would torture him to death! Itachi slumped on the floor and rested his chin on his knees. He then covered his eyes with his arms and began crying.. for the first time in his life he felt empty and lost... "Sasuke..." he murmured weakly in between sobs.

Neji wanted to comfort Itachi, but he knew it was futile. He left the room... then the office... He was a player but it was the first time for him to witness a break up because of him. He needed to change his ways. He needed to make up for Itachi and Sasuke's loss. He needed to bring those two back together.. if it was still possible. But then, maybe they'd be better off if he wouldn't interfere. He sighed and glumly drove off.

Itachi was left in his office. After crying for like eternity, he realized that he was already alone. He got up and went to his table. He opened a secret drawer and pulled out his confession box... his diary. In between sob-like breathing he began to write... his unshed tears blurring his vision...

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

_I'm really not good with relationships..._

_We are both struggling with this... that's what I always thought off..._

_BUt he struggled more than I did... he tried to disregard my flaws._

_I thought everything was fine... that everything will work out okay..._

_Wrong..._

_I took things for granted..._

_Now Sasuke left... because of my stupidity and selfishness._

_I don't know what to do..._

_I said the most painful words to him..._

_How can I tell him that I'm sorry?_

_I want him back..._

* * *

*Gasp!* Choke! I don't know what to think...

I really wanted to kill Neji... but yet, I still need him...

Sorry for the late update... I disliked what I typed previously, so I had to redo it...

***XxX***

aeoneclipse - don't cry viv... I'll feel bad if you do, I always want you to be happy :(

alwayswatchingu - sorry hun, I was a experiencing brain damage that time so I didn't update right away...

to all thanks for the support

hoping for more reviews

love you all

love you koibito...

(^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occurred on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_

* * *

_

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

_

* * *

_

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 8 : Decisions! Decisions!

_April 21_

Sasuke didn't go home. He went directly to the airport looking like a wreck. The flight attendants stared at the handsome, tear-stained man purchasing the ticket before them. A brave attendant handed Sasuke a tissue. The raven looked up and smiled painfully... he took the tissue and nodded his appreciation to the woman. He took his bag and went to sit at the departure area. He slumped on one of the cushioned chairs. It was not the traveling peak season so the area was almost deserted. He inhaled deeply and gave out a loud exasperated sigh. He felt so tired... so useless... so alone. He didn't want to live anymore... not without Itachi.

He stared at a piece of candy wrapper on the ground absent-mindlessly. He tried to clear his mind... yet all the memories he shared with Itachi came creeping back in. The good times... the bad times... all were hitting him big time. He started to cry again... silent tears fell off unconsciously from his sore and puffy eyes. He needed to go far from Itachi... he can't bear to hear another insult from him. If he can't trust him, then so be it... He will just have to learn to live alone. Sasuke didn't noticed that someone sat beside him. He was deep in thoughts and so lost from reality.

"Had a fight?" a deep baritone voice broke into Sasuke's thoughts. He looked beside him and saw an kind-looking man... maybe in his mid 30's smile at him. His eyes crinkled at the gesture and a few laugh lines showed. Sasuke smiled timidly and nodded "Yeah... you could say that..." he sighed. The man gave a small laugh and handed him a packet of tissues "Is the person worth crying?" he asked as he motioned Sasuke to accept the packet. Sasuke nodded as he mumbled his thanks and got the tissues. The man breathed deeply "Young man, in life... you need to get hurt before you can learn valuable lessons from it..." he said, his knowing eyes twinkled. Sasuke continued to stare at his shoes...

"I wish it wouldn't hurt this much..." Sasuke said as he blew his nose. The man smiled and looked up on the ceiling. "I felt that way once..." he said. Sasuke rested his back on the chair and listened. "In one's lifetime you will really experience being totally head over heels over someone at least once..." he chuckled "Being hurt need not bring you down, but instead it should teach you what to correctly do the next time..." he added as he gave Sasuke's back a pat. "But sir, I don't want to fall in love if it's not him..." Sasuke blurted. The man smiled, admiring Sasuke's honesty "Well... for your case, have patience... if he was meant to be yours, he will come looking for you..." he smiled.

The man got up and pulled a pipe from his breast pocket. He walked towards gate 3... his flight was being called. "Well... see you around young man... I wish you good luck..." he said as he bowed. Sasuke stood up and bowed as well "Thanks for the enlightening words... er, Mister..." Sasuke smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. The bearded man laughed "...forget the last name... just call me Asuma..." he said as he headed off, waving his hand in the air. Sasuke smiled... though he was still hurting inside, the pain was somehow bearable now.

'Calling passengers for flight 73456... please go to gate 4...' a woman's voice floated... Sasuke got up and sighed 'Good-bye Itachi...' he said in his mind.

* * *

_April 22_

The flight which lasted a couple of hours didn't do any good for Sasuke. He arrived in Japan the next day still looking like a wreck. He then directly took a train to Sunagakure. On the way he purchased a cup of coffee and went to his cabin. He silently sipped his coffee... his eyes were staring blankly at the passing scenery. He remained unmoving... his heart was tired... and so was his mind... his eyes were dried out form all the crying. He needed to rest, he thought... so he rested his head on the glass and closed his eyes. He needed to rest at least an hour or so... the journey to Suna usually took at least 3 hours.

* * *

_April 22_

Itachi sat at his office staring at absolutely nothing... it's been at least 24 hours since Sasuke left him. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were read and puffy... dark circles outlined his dark eyes. He didn't make any effort to look for Sasuke... he honestly was afraid of facing Sasuke. He heard a small knock, he looked up and saw Konan oke her head in. He gave a little nod, telling her it was alright to come in. She walked carefully, her purple skirt swished as her hips swayed. "Itachi-sama... a package arrived for you..." she said as she handed him a small brown envelope. Itachi took it from her hand and looked at it... he looked too tired to even open the packet.

Konan was worried. The moment she saw Itachi's condition yesterday made her heart skip a beat. Something bad seriously happened. She didn't want to interfere but she had cared for Itachi as if he was her brother. Maybe she can help in a way. She then remembered the folder Neji gave her yesterday. She wondered why the brunette didn't just personally hand the documents to Itachi. She quickly went outside and snatched the folder from her table and walked back into Itachi's office. Itachi still remained unmoving with he packet in his hand. Konan sighed... she had to try...

"Itachi... is everything okay?" she asked. He looked up and stared at her. His eyes were lifeless. She walked nearer and pulled a chair. She sat before Itachi and waited for her employer to talk. Itachi sighed "No Konan... everything is in shambles..." he said sadly. He began fumbling with the packet and soon the edge gave way. He peeked into it... tilted it and dropped the contents into his hand. Out rolled a folded paper in a resealable plastic pouch with a diamond and sapphire encrusted silver ring. Itachi held his breath and closed his eyes. Konan noticed the sudden change of emotion. Itachi looked like he was going to cry...

Itachi fell towards Konan, who luckily managed to catch him. Itachi's face nuzzled to Konan's neck and silent tears fell, wetting the collar of her blouse. Konan remained silent but took the effort to hug Itachi. She made slow circling motions on his back. Konan looked at the ring... it was fairly familiar... she racked her brains... and finally remembered that Sasuke and Itachi had the same rings... She felt bad for Itachi. She knew his secret... by accident she found out that Itachi and Sasuke were lovers. Not that they were showy... maybe Kami had a reason why she saw that scene.

She accidentally saw Itachi kiss Sasuke full on the lips at the basement while she waited for Pein who went to get the car. It was that day when Sasuke came to the office to fetch Itachi wearing a sexy red silk shirt. Love did have many faces... she was shocked at first. But the Uchihas were decent and she respected them for that. "Sssshhhhh it's alright..." she comforted Itachi. Itachi felt awkward. She was the first person to ever see him like this. He moved away from Konan's soothing embrace and looked at her "Konan, have you and Pein ever had any serious misunderstanding throughout your relationship?" he asked her.

Konan smiled "Of course Itachi... who wouldn't..." she said as she moved over and tucked Itachi's stray hair behind his ear. She wiped his tear-stained face and softly said "It's okay to fight and be jealous sometimes... we are, after all only human..." she added, a knowing twinkle sparkled in her eyes. Itachi straightened up and looked at her "I guess you know, huh?" he weakly said and Konan giggled and nodded. Itachi inhaled deeply. It wasn't too late to change. This idea struck him months before. He decided that this would be the perfect time for it. He looked at Konan... gently placing her hand on his own.

"I don't know what got in to me... I was so stupid... I've never been this jealous..." he started his story. Slowly, Itachi poured every detail to Konan who listened intently... slightly nodding and frowning as the events unfold before her. She never imagined Itachi can be this vulnerable when it comes to matters of the heart. Konan smiled, Sasuke and Itachi still had a long way to go to attain the stability of a relationship that would last a lifetime. But she was sure the lovers would meet soon and make up... after all, a love like theirs was rare... mostly it just revolved around lust. They just don't know how to express their feelings... not yet... for now.

"Konan... I have known you long enough... since the day you were assigned to balance my work, I trusted you..." he started and Konan blushed. She and Itachi were classmates... she always came second to Itachi in ranking. She was smart and reliable and very hardworking. Itachi practically begged his father to hire Konan and become his right hand. "Thank you for the kind words Itachi..." she humbly said. Itachi smiled, he knew his decision was the right thing to do. "I have been thinking that I really need to time to recollect..." he said softly "I think it's about time for me to pamper myself..." and Konan's brows frowned.

"Konan... I am appointing you to take over the company... you will be the boss... in my absence..." he said and Konan looked alarmed. "Where are you going Itachi?" she asked as she released his hand. Itachi smiled weakly "I need to find the owner of this ring..." he said as he held the silver ring before her.

Konan smiled, happy that finally Itachi decided to go look for Sasuke. "Well, since now I'm the boss... I order you... Uchiha Itachi to get your stubborn ass off that chair and go out and look for Sasuke..." she said half-laughing and for the first time in 24 hours, Itachi was able to smile a genuine smile. He got up and leaned over Konan. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "Thanks, Konan..." he whispered at the blushing woman.

* * *

I'm sick as of the moment...

*Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

The El Niño Phenomenon is killing me...

I think I'm at the verge of dehydration

Please give me my medicine (a.k.a. reviews) *wink* *wink*

Love you guys...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_

* * *

_

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

_

* * *

_

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 9 : I Will Survive...

_April 23_

Sasuke reached Suna around 5 in the morning. He was familiar with the place despite the fact that he only visited this area twice. He hailed a cab and gave him the address he wanted to be taken to. He was tired, sleepy and hungry... in that precise order. He was trying his best to keep his eyes opened during the journey. Finally after 20 minutes, the cab halted in front of a beautiful 2-storey bungalow type house. He paid the driver and got off, leaving the uniformed man gawking at the huge tip. Sasuke sighed. He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and hit on the speed dial.

_"...my world is your world... my fight is your fight..." (1)_

"Naru-chan your phone is ringing... make it stop... ooohh... that blasted song..." Gaara grumbled as he covered his ears with a pillow. Naruto chuckled as he playfully nipped on his lover's earlobe. He really loved that song and it was a very useful weapon against Gaara. He rolled over the bed and reached for his phone. His eyes grew large with surprise... It was a very rare instance that Sasuke would be calling him at this hour. He got off the bed and walked towards the veranda "Suke... do you exactly know what time is it?" he answered the call... trying his best to make his voice sound mad and surprised.

Sasuke chuckled dryly "Yeah, Naru it's around 5:30..." Naruto began chuckling, Sasuke knew him really well... even his voice can't conceal the happiness he was having at the moment because of that phonecall. It's been weeks since they last talked. Naruto was busy working at Gaara's company while Sasuke was reviewing. Naruto did notice the dry chuckle his best friend gave out "Suke, something is bothering you right?" he pointed out and he literally could see Sasuke nod and sigh through the phone. Silence... and then more silence... "Suke?" he asked. "Yeah... I'm still here..." came the raven's sad reply. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked...

"Naru... I really need to tell you something..." the raven responded after a couple of silent seconds. "I'm listening..." the blonde said as he rested his back on the wall. Silence... still more silence... Suddenly he heard a sob... "Suke, are you crying?" he asked, his voice quivered with worry... "Naru... we... Itachi... Itachi and I... we..." the raven said, in too much difficulty that it was unbelievable that someone like Sasuke wold stutter... be loss for words with what he was trying to say. The sniffs and the sob grew clearer. "Suke, calm down... what is it with you and Itachi?" the blonde asked. "...we broke up..." the sobbing answer shook Naruto "YOU WHAT?" he screamed.

Sasuke smiled dryly...as he sat by the doorstep... "Don't scream Naruto... you wanna wake your neighbors?" he said. "Suke, are you serious?" the bewildered blonde asked. "Yeah... I don't kid Naru... especially not about these things..." sadness filled the raven's husky voice. "Where are you right now?" Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke needed comfort. "Downstairs, by your doorstep..." Sasuke said. Another impact hit Naruto... he scrambled downstairs in a flash and opened the front door. And there he found Sasuke sitting on the floor, looking like a nightmare... "Hello Naru-chan..." the raven greeted the blonde sadly.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into the house. He had never seen Sasuke lie this before... he was paler than usual, his dark eyes lost it's luminescence. His skin was dry and his hair was somewhat disheveled. Dark circles framed the midnight eyes... it was obvious that Sasuke had been crying his eyes out. Naruto hugged Sasuke. The moment Naruto's firm arms wrapped around the raven, Sasuke broke down. His body was shaking... as the tears he kept flowed freely out. "Naru... I... I don't know what to do..." sobbed the raven, drenching Naruto's shoulder with his tears. Naruto smoothed the raven's hair "Sasuke... Sasuke... don't cry... everything will be alright..." he cooed but the words just made Sasuke holler louder.

They both slumped on the floor. Sasuke was shaking badly "Naru-to... he accidentally... saw me..." Sasuke started his tale in between sobs and choking gasps "under... Neji... Neji Hyuga... on all fours on the floor..." he said. Naruto frowned... he knew Neji Hyuga... he was Hinata's cousin... and he was one intimidating man. He met Neji once during college years ago and at that moment he also knew about the handsome brunette's sexuality. He wasn't surprised if the man was working with the Uchiha's... he was rich after all. He listened silently as Sasuke explained the reason for the break-up.

"Naru, can I... stay here for a while?" he asked as he finished his tale. Naruto beamed widely "Of course! You are always welcome here..." he gushed and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smiled timidly... telling Naruto his problems always lightened his burden. He then gave out a big yawn. Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke up "Come on Suke... you are sleeping, like now..." he said as he led the raven to the guest room. Sasuke nodded, too tired to talk. His heavy lids closed the moment he hit the bed. Naruto sighed... as always Itachi was too quick to judge... well he can't blame the elder raven either. At this stage of relationships, since they were fairly new... jealousy was really an issue. Possessiveness and insecurity work hand in hand... testing if love was worth keeping... worth fighting for...

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed and continued to watch the sleeping raven who was softly snoring. Naruto remembered the time he and Gaara had their biggest fight... they were like still 4 months as a couple and Gaara was being hoarded by his ex. Tantrum after tantrum, issues after issues... they struggled to weave the bond they were sharing right now. Sasuke and Itachi still had a long way to go... more tears to spill, more heartbreaks to mend. He smiled as he smoothed Sasuke's hair. The raven stirred and mumbled "Itachi..." clearly off his dreaming state. Naruto's heart ached... Itachi really needed a good spanking for making Sasuke miserable.

Naruto left Sasuke and went back to his room... Gaara looked up as Naruto walked in "Where were you Naru-chan?" he asked as he opened his arms and Naruto climbed back to bed and snuggled in the redhead's arms. "Sasuke is downstairs..." he said as he closed his eyes and yawned. "Uchiha?" Gaara asked, his aquamarine eyes went round with surprise. The blonde nodded. Gaara closed his eyes "...he was the one who called right?" Naruto's nod confirmed the question. "Love issues with Itachi again?" he asked and Naruto's ocean eyes looked at Gaara sadly "More than just issues... they broke up..." the placed left Gaara in shock.

_5 hours later..._

Sasuke almost fell out of the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes... they felt as dry as the desert and his throat felt raspy. He looked around and realized that he wasn't home. He sighed. As he collected his thoughts he felt his heart grow heavy again... He needed to stop... he had no more tears to spend. He inhaled deeply and let out a loud exhale. He also noticed that he was wearing red pajama bottoms... Naruto took the liberty of removing his soiled clothes and replacing them with something comfy... something that reminded him so much of Itachi. He touched the garment and sighed 'Here we go again...' he thought, praying along the way for Itachi to leave his mind. He was tired of crying.

He was guessing that it was already noon. Suna was very warm for him and his exposed upper body was decorated with beads of sweat. He noticed that Naruto didn't turn the air-conditioning on in the guest room... he walked out of the room and looked for Naruto. "Naru?" he called out. "I'm in the kitchen Suke..." came Naruto's cheerful voice. Sasuke slowly made his way to the kitchen. He spotted Naruto with an apron and was serving a fully dressed Gaara some fried chicken. Sasuke smiled at Gaara who nodded "Hey Uchiha... long time no see..." he said with a grin. The redhead motioned the raven to sit at the table.

"Gaara... can I stay here... till everything cools down... I think Naru told you about my situation..." he said in a small voice. Gaara smiled and patted Sasuke's back "No problem... stay as long as you want..." the smile widened. Sasuke's heart was gripped with jealousy... Here, the strict and dangerous Gaara was subtle... Naruto did wonders for his loved one... they were cool and calm... no pretenses... acceptance and trust were there... if only he and Itachi could have that... he would be the luckiest man alive. The blonde broke into his thoughts "Chicken?" he asked Sasuke as he raised a large golden-brown drumstick for him to see with a silver tong.

Sasuke smiled and nodded and Naruto placed the chicken on a plate and Gaara handed it to him. He mumbled his thanks and went on to make himself some coffee. They ate in silence... occasionally breaking the ice with a topic or two. Gaara finished eating and stood up. He leaned over and kissed Naruto "I better get going... Kankuro will kill me... I never overslept like this..." he said in a breathy laugh. He nodded at Sasuke, pulled his suit jacket and bags and left the house. The sound of a car engine zooming off confirmed that he already left for work.

"Thanks for this Naru-chan..." Sasuke said and the blonde smiled at the endearment. "Don't mention it Suke-kun... that's what best friends are for..." he grinned as he bit on a chicken. Sasuke sipped his coffee slowly... it tasted bitter... just like his heart. He needed to get a hold of himself and prepare for his coming exam on the 29th. He inhaled deeply "I am moving forward... I've sulked long enough... I have a life to live...!" he said and Naruto clapped "That's the spirit Suke!" the blonde cheered. He was aware on how sentimental Sasuke can get and he was also aware of the licensure exam, it wasn't that he didn't believe Sasuke was smart... but it's different if you concentrated.

For days Naruto tried his best to make Sasuke happy. When he was out and at work, he would call Sasuke and ask of his activities. Sasuke buried his nose self-reviewing. He was thankful that he had his laptop. He changed numbers on his cell phone so Itachi could never call him. Sasuke developed a serious image in just a couple of days. He needed to stay focused. His future was at stake.

_April 28_

Sasuke was busy arranging his bag when Naruto walked in the room "Are you leaving Sasuke?" he asked as he plopped on the bed's edge. Sasuke looked up, he looked much better now than he did the first day he walked into the house. The dark circles were already out of his handsome face, his skin went back from pale to creamy ivory and his eyes, which were previously dull was now sporting some of it's original luster back. Naruto knew that Sasuke was still hurting inside. He never dared open a topic on Itachi, afraid that Sasuke might again break down and cry. He was the witness of almost all the petty fights the Uchiha's had.

"Yup, just for 2 days... I need to go back to UK to take my exam..." he told Naruto and the blonde nodded. "Come back here okay? Don't do anything stupid..." Naruto warned and the raven chuckled. His voice was now a bit melodic and Naruto was glad. Sasuke was wearing a new suit, he asked the blonde to shop for his clothes and undergarments. He never left the house since he arrived. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he looked like a million bucks. His hair was now shiny and the suit he wore showed off his fit frame. Sasuke then turned and eyed Naruto, he then smirked at the blonde who blushed after being caught staring.

Sasuke chuckled as he zipped his bag "See you Naru-chan... I'll be back in 3 days..." he said as he leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto walked with Sasuke as he went out the house. He hailed a taxi and gave the driver the destination. "Good luck Suke..." the blonde smiled as he poked his head in the taxi and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, making the raven blush. The car then zoomed and Naruto watched the vehicle disappear from his eyes. He sighed and looked upwards 'Kami... guide them...' he silently prayed. He then diverted his mind on what to cook for Gaara that evening.

_Train Station..._

Sasuke boarded the train. He sighed heavily. He had been trying his best to forget Itachi... he had been successful, when he stayed at home with Naruto. But now that he was out, every man with long dark hair made him think of Itachi. How his heart pounded like crazy when he accidentally bumped on a long haired man on his way to purchase his ticket. He gritted his teeth as the train started... he prayed hard, fervently wishing he wouldn't cross paths with Itachi later... he would surely die on the spot if he did. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap... the train ride to Konoha was a long one.

When he reached Konoha, he went to the airport and boarded the plane right away. He couldn't waste any minute... he needed to get back in time for his exam. Unknown to him, he was being followed... serious opal eyes watched him intently as he boarded the plane. The man in a hoodie took a picture of Sasuke as he boarded the plane. He then sent the image to his laptop and attached it to an e-mail along with other stolen shots of the raven. In this simple way, he thought that he can help the lovers get back together. He clicked on the send button and waited for a confirmation. Neji sighed, he never felt too guilty all his life.

_April 23-29... Updates on Itachi..._

Itachi looked for Sasuke all over the UK, he was not expecting his beloved to leave the country because of his licensure exam. For days Itachi was unsuccessful... he wasn't giving up though... He needed to find Sasuke and bring him back. For days he re-read the letter Sasuke sent him along with the ring and everytime it will still give a stabbing pain right through his heart. It was a simple letter with just a couple of lines... lines that hit him hard...

The letter read :

_Itachi, _

_I don't know what's wrong with us..._

_But I do hope this will pass..._

_I don't deserve you and this ring..._

_But remember... please, that I'll always love you..._

_Much much more than you'll ever know..._

_Sasuke_

He always carried the letter and the ring with him. He was hoping to put it back personally to where it belonged... on Sasuke's finger.

_April 29...early evening..._

He was busy trying to figure out where Sasuke might have gone to... He was sitting at a coffee shop, sipping his mocha espresso when he remembered the folder Konan gave him a couple of days ago. He pulled it from his attaché case and opened it. It was a formal letter requesting on a site transfer... from Neji. And among the legal papers, a folded letter was attached. A letter asking for forgiveness... for a chance to make up. Itachi sighed deeply... 'It's over Neji... It would be nice if you can tell me where Sasuke is...' his mind talked at the piece of paper. He signed the request letter and decided to send it to Konan tomorrow.

He then turned his attention to his laptop. He was so busy checking on the hotels for Sasuke that he never got the opportunity to open his e-mail. When he logged in to his e-mail, a certain message caught his eyes. It was from Neji... sent yesterday, and it said...

_Itachi... _

_I haven't heard anything from you... _

_As always, I'm sorry..._

_I won't push myself anymore... _

_I just hope these will be off help... _

_Just check the attachments. _

_Neji_

Curious, Itachi downloaded the attachment that is a zipped file. He extracted the folder... He almost fell of his chair... They were pictures of Sasuke, almost a dozen of them. He saw Sasuke looking like a wreck, Sasuke boarding a plane... in a train... Itachi's eyes grew hot and moistened as he continued Sasuke's journey. Then he saw a familiar figure hugging Sasuke. It was Naruto! Itachi slapped his forehead with his hand. How can he forget to think of Naruto? He was Sasuke's pillar of comfort, how could he be so dumb to forget. He immediately logged off and stashed his laptop in his messenger bag. He then hailed a taxi, "To the airport..." he ordered the driver as he sat in.

* * *

_Legend_

_Baby by Justin Bieber (1). This song was playing when I was writing this chapter... wahahaahah I just had a major LSS with this song... *baby, baby, baby oohhh...*_

* * *

Last chapter coming...uuuhhh... maybe? (it depends)

... guys... I need reviews...

Please... I'm begging you...

I need to win a bet...

Help me? (pretty please?)

Please review guys... *puppy eyes*

Love you all...

(^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

* * *

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

* * *

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

* * *

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 10 : Don't run away from me, ever again!

_April 30... early morning..._

Sasuke arrived in Suna with a contented grin on his handsome face. Naruto was expecting him and met him as he got off the cab. "You're up early Naru..." he commented as he followed the blonde in the house. Naruto smiled and helped Sasuke with his bag, eventhough it was light "Gaara is on a business trip, so its just us for the meantime..." he said as he placed the bag on the couch. "So how was the exam?" the blonde asked as he sat down and faced the raven. Sasuke smiled as he plopped down beside Naruto. The raven was sporting a tired smile on his lips "It was okay..." he softly replied.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes. Sasuke yawned and Naruto chuckled "You should rest Suke..." but the raven shook his head "I don't want to sleep yet... I need to cook, I'm craving for some pasta... is there a grocery store nearby?" he asked as he stretched his back. Naruto nodded and gave him a sketch. Sasuke removed his jacket and loosened his tie "I'll be back in a couple of minutes..." he told the blonde. Naruto sadly watched Sasuke leave. Though he tried to hide it, Naruto could see the sadness in Sasuke's eyes... he was trying to divert his attention to almost any thing just to be away from Itachi.

Sasuke walked towards the large convenience store near Naruto's house. He was greeted by a pretty brunette to which he gave a nod. He pulled a basket and filled it with the ingredients he needed to make his so called craving. It was actually not a craving, but a comfort food he usually makes to keep him sane when he was down. He would usually cook when he was down or when he was celebrating. He can't remember the last time he cooked pasta as comfort food, but he needed this today. He picked up a large jar of tomato sauce and a mushroom-flavoured white pasta sauce. He pulled a pack of ribbon pasta that caught his eye earlier.

He continued to fill his basket, gathering a couple of admrirng looks from women who were shopping early. Sasuke then decided to pay his bill. He went to the cashier and handed his personal credit card. Itachi doesnt have this card on file, so he can't trace him. He walked slowly out of the store carrying two large grocery bags. Naruto met him byt the gate and got the other bag. Sasuke smiled his thanks "Teme, why all the food? Your birthday is still months away!" Naruto commented as Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was happy that little by little Sasuke was acting a bit normal. He can't stand to find Sasuke hurt, broken and hopeless.

Sasuke began cooking, as the blonde eyed him. Sasuke was a wonder in almost everything he does, but Naruto never expected for Sasuke to cook. His blue eyes studied the precised movements the raven was doing on the chopping board. Sasuke glanced up and was met by Naruto's ocean orbs "Wanna join me, Naru-chan?" he asked and the blonde shook his head. "Nope... I might mess up your gourmet meal..." he chuckled. Sasuke smiled as he continued his task. Naruto left the kitchen and went on to do the laundry. It was his rest day and he had tons of clothes to clean.

Hours later, Sasuke finished cooking and Naruto was done with his laundry. They were sitting infront of the television and were watching an old flick. Naruto was happily eating Sasuke's concoction... ribbon pasta with creamy white sauce with hints of tomato, chopped chicken and herbs. "This is the best pasta I've ever tasted!" the blonde commented and Sasuke smiled "...it's a special... it's just an experiment, I created months ago... it's even Ita- ... uh, never mind..." he grumbled as he increased the volume. Naruto felt sad, Itachi slipped into Sasuke's conscious mind again.

Sasuke got up and yawned "I'm going to bed Naru..." he said as the blonde nodded. Sasuke slowly made his way towards the guest room which he claimed his own. He was too tired to change that he just threw his tired body on the bed. He closed his eyes and a silent tear left his eye. He held his pillow tightly and whispered "... Itachi, I miss you so much..." as he cried himself to sleep. Naruto placed the remaining food in the oven to warm. He will take Sasuke to work tomorrow, for a change of scenery. He will not contact Itachi, not unless he was sure Sasuke was okay.

_In Konoha... around 3 in the afternoon..._

Itachi got off the plane and hurriedly went towards the train station. He needed to reach Suna as quickly as possibel. He needed to talk to Naruto... ask him if he'd seen Sasuke... as if he was there, which he doubted. He didn't know where to find Naruto... but the only thing he was sure off was that the blonde was residing in Suna with his lover. he hoped that Naruto didn't change his number yet. He got his cellphone and dialled. After a couple of rings "Shino? It's me Itachi... I need some information, pronto!" he blurted on the phone. A couple of minutes later, Itachi already had the sketch to Naruto's home.

The train ride was painstakingly tiresome. He was so tired, he haven't slept for 2 days. He checked with the licensure committee yesterday (it was a difficult task, but he was able to squeeze out the information he needed) and they made sure Sasuke took the exam. He yawned... his lids heavy with sleep. He must not sleep, his heart was beating like crazy... he needed to see Sasuke. He fervently hoped that his koibito was there with the blonde. If not, he didn't know where to look next. He stared outside the window... his eyes stung painfully... he blinked a couple of times... 'Sasuke, I'm coming...' he told himself.

He finally reached Suna around 6:30 pm... the sun was set and the sky was changing it's hue from the golden-red overcast to the calming purplish-blue early evening sky. Itachi got off the cab and stood outside the 2 storey house as dictated by the sketch. The house was quite, but it was fairly lit up. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Naruto's number.

_...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

He was getting anxious for the blonde wasn't answering. Finally after the fifth trial, Naruto's voice floated on the other line. "Itachi nii-san! What a surprise!" the lively voice greeted him. Itachi was silently cursing himself, by the sound of Naruto's voice it seemed that the blonde didn't know anything. Maybe Sasuke didn't tell his bestfriend about their situation. "Hello Naru-chan, how are you?" he asked in a low monotone voice. Naruto on the other line was geting nervous. He had alsways expected Itachi to call and he promised himself that he will not tell Itachi of Sasuke's whereabouts... the elder raven should suffer for once.

"I'm okay, never been better..." he laughed nervously and Itachi noticed the shakey chorttle. He sighed "Naruto... can we talk?" he asked seriously. Naruto stopped laughing "Um... what about?" he asked. "I'm outside your house... can I come in please?" he murmured. Naruto squinted his eyes... Sasuke was still asleep and Itachi was outside. How the heck can he lie to Itachi if Sasuke would wake up and walk around the house while they talk? He sighed and walked towards the door "I'm coming..." he said. Seconds later the door opened and Naruto's sunshine head poked out and motioned Itachi to come in.

Itachi followed the blonde in and sat on the couch. Naruto was surprised, Itachi looked the same way Sasuke looked when he first arrived... a total wreck! His hair was disheveled, dark circles framed the midnight eyes. And he looked tired... too tired that he seemed to have aged twice. Naruto felt sad... Itachi must have realized his mistake and went looking for Sasuke. He wanted to laugh... if Itachi was as smart as they claimed him to be... he should've gone to him right away... sometimes love really makes you go crazy once in a while. Makes you loose common sense.

"What happened Itachi? You look like hell!" the blonde commented and Itachi smiled dryly. "I know Sasuke went here... I have my resources so don't deny it." he said coldly. Naruto eyed the raven "So? What difference does it make? He's not here..." he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms on his chest. Itachi sighed, bestfriends do stick up together... maybe the blonde knew what happened. "Where is he Naruto? I need to talk to him..." he half-pleaded. His voice croaked... the smooth velvet voice was now harsh and raspy. The blonde didn't know what to do... he wanted Sasuke and Itachi to get back together... but Itachi needed a couple of lessons.

"Okay, he did stop over... but he left again for the exam..." he started and the elder raven began massaging his temples as he closed his eyes. "Why were you so judgemental Itachi? How many times have I told you, Sasuke loves no one but you... he will never have eyes for anyone else..." Naruto blurted. "I wish I could pull your hair out of your scalp... God! You hurt Sasuke more than enough!" Naruto groaned exasparatedly. Itachi pursed his lips and bowed his head. Naruto was again the nagging bestfriend Sasuke treasured. "Naruto... I'm not good at this, okay?" Itachi blurted loudly in surrender.

That loud line woke Sasuke up. He sat up and was breathing hard 'Itachi?' his mind asked what his heart answered. He got up and slowly made his way towards the door... he opened the door slowly... peeking through the slit he almost gasped aloud with what he saw... with whom he saw... There was Itachi, looking like a total wreck. he looked thin and he was paler than usual. Dark circles enclosed the midnight eyes. Sasuke was confused, he wanted badly to run into Itachi's arms... but his mind stopped him from doing so. Patiently he continued to eavesdrop... Itachi had a lot to explain.

"Naruto... I told you before, I'm not good with relationships... I'm jealous... possessive... and a total bastard..." he cried as he buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how to please him... I don't know how to show him that I love him... all I tend to do is hurt him... and hurt him some more..." he started sobbing, his body shook. He needed to cry... his heart was at the verge of bursting. Sasuke bit his lip... Itachi will always serve as his weakness... he can't stand to see Itachi cry. Both of them were known for their temper... all Uchihas were feared becasue of that temper and pride. Sasuke's tears started flowing as he continued to listen.

"Why didn't you listen to him Itachi?" Naruto asked. "I was jealous..." Itachi confessed. "I know Neji... he tried to bed me before... so my fuse blew when I saw him straddled before Sasuke... What reaction would you expect? There I was, so excited to see my beloved and that scene welcomed you... what am I supposed to think?" he gritted his teeth in frustration. Naruto chewed his thumb thoughtfully... Itachi did have a point... He knew a couple of jealous-type lovers... they were more brutal than Itachi... but yet, Sasuke was hurt... no one hurts his bestfriend... Itachi was not an exception either.

"Bah! You should've listened..." he growled. Itachi sighed "Where did he go Naruto? I ned to see him... to tell him I'm sorry..." he said as he wiped his eyes. "He didn't tell me where he was going... but he did say he will call me..." Naruto lied. Itachi slumped on the couch. Naruto got up and went to the kitchen. Itachi looked thirsty and hungry... he was afterall hospitable... so he got Itachi a glass of water and a plate of pasta. He placed the items before Itachi and sighed "Eat something... you look like skin and bones... how the hell will you look for Sasuke in that condition?" he grumbled and Itachi nodded his thanks.

He took a big gulp of water. He looked at the pasta "Naruto, did you cook this?" he asked. The blonde shook his head "Nope, I... bought it at the store... at the diner a few blocks from here..." he smoothly said. But the inner Naruto was melting into a puddle 'Shit! Sasuke did comment it was Itachi's favorite...' his mond yelled at him. Slowly Itachi took a few bites. Upstairs, Sasuke was still crying... he was glad the pasta made Itachi remember him. He was glad Naruto was lecturing Itachi for him. He was even happier that Itachi confessed his faults and had been miserable... they were at least even.

"Naruto... I don't believe you bought this..." Itachi said painfully as he chewed on the food. "You mean to say I'm lying?" the blonde raised an eyebrow and Itachi nodded. "Naruto... Sasuke cooked this... I just know it... nobody can perfect this... only him... this is his specialty... where is he Naruto? I need to tell him I'm sorry... I need to tell him a lot of things..." Itachi demanded as he placed the plate down and looked at the blonde. Sasuke finally decided it's time to show himself... he needed to confront his brother... he needed to hear everything out. He needed to tell Itachi what he was thinking... his needs... his reasons... If they planned on keeping this relationship, then they needed to straighten it right now.

Itachi walked towards Naruto and held the blonde's arms "Naruto... please... tell me where I can find Sasuke... please..." he pleaded as his dark eyes moistened. Naruto was about to open his mouth to release another lie... "Get you hands off him Itachi..." Sasuke's cold voice filled the room. Itachi looked up... there stood Sasuke, his eyes red from crying. Itachi stopped breathing... Sasuke was really there. "Koibito..." he said and Sasuke smiled sarcastically "Don't call me that Itachi..." he snapped. Itachi's heart pounded, Sasuke never sported this seriousness before... he was scary. "You said you have a lot of things to tell me..." he growled as he slowly walked towards his brother. He then sat on the couch facing Itachi "You only have one chance Itachi, just one... you hear..." and the elder raven gulped. "Go on and tell me... I'm listening..." he said as he glared at Itachi.

* * *

_well... I decided to give it one more chapter..._

_more reviews please... I'm still halfway from winning my bet..._

_thanks for the support guys..._

_Love Yah!_

_(^_^)_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Disclaimer:

...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!... The plot is mine, though...

...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry...

...I'm really very fond of punctuations...

...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)

...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought...

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occurred on February... Book 2 was done in March... Book 3... is a tribute to everybody who is enjoying their summer vacation. It's already summer here in our beautiful country.

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I don't get too lazy or experience a mental block, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

Multiple pairings aside the Uchihas... Do enjoy... R&R please... It's what keeps me going...

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 3**

_From the pages of Itachi's diary_

_April 21, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized I could be this jealous... but it happened anyway._

_The longer our relationship grew, the more I became possessive over Sasuke._

_Kami! Help me... I don't want to share Sasuke..._

_I would kill for him... he is mine... only mine..._

**The Jealous Heart Syndrome**

Chapter 11 : Let's Kiss and Make up...

_April 30... around 8 pm..._

"Im waiting Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi sighed, his brother was really pissed off with him... he can tell. Naruto walked away from Itachi as soon as he was released. He slowly left the living room and went towards the stairs to sit down. He would stay close, in case Sasuke might need him. Itachi walked towards Sasuke but the young raven motioned for him to stop "Stay there... don't come any closer..." he ordered. Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke... about what happened..." he started, lost for words... he gave Sasuke a pleading look.

"Itachi... I want to ask you one thing..." he said as his eyes bored on Itachi's face. "Anything koibito... ask me anything Sasuke..." his brother's reply came. Though his face remained emotionless, Sasuke's body reacted with Itachi's voice... he had small goosebumps grow over his skin... how he always loved the way Itachi said his name. "Do you really think you love me?" he asked. "You know that I love you Sasuke..." came the response "Strong words, Itachi... but I never felt that you mean it..." the pained voice quivered. "How can you say that?" Itachi asked Sasuke, his eyes clouded with tears.

"As we let this grow... I came to realize that you will never live by your word... that I will always be the second choice..." Sasuke sighed. Itachi's brows furrowed "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke frowned, hurt shone on his dark eyes "You want an honest answer?" he coaxed the elder raven who slowly nodded. "I'm not stupid Itachi... I am tired... too tired to follow you around... I think we better live our own separate ways..." Sasuke said and Itachi's shoulders fell. Itachi wasn't giving up, he walked towards Sasuke and before the young raven can move he captured him in his arms. Sasuke felt Itachi tremble "Don't say those things koibito..." he pleaded as tears started to fall off his eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying hard to keep his self control. He didn't move... he didnt' respond to Itachi's embrace. Sasuke felt Itachi nuzzling on his neck, he felt the wetness of his brother's tears against his skin. "Sasuke, I love you... I love you... I don't know how to tell you... or show you... but please believe me..." he sobbed. Sasuke closed his eyes as he inhaled Itachi's scent... he missed the comforting scent Itachi had. "Please give me a chance... one more chance Sasuke..." he begged as he held him tighter. Itachi released Sasuke and went down on his knees "Please... Sasuke... I'll do anything to make it up to you..." he said sadly. Sasuke looked down at the kneeling figure before him... he was having a very hard time breathing... having a hard time trying to keep his composure.

"Sasuke, please..." he begged as he hugged Sasuke by the waist. Then Itachi broke down... he cried before Sasuke... unashamed of the fact that Naruto was there. He didn't care... he needed Sasuke back... he needed his life back. Sasuke was now crying as well. Silent tears fell off his eyes "Another chance to get hurt all over again, huh... Itachi?" he said coldly. Though he didn't really know what he would do if Itachi was taken out of his life, one thing he was sure of was that he would live... he had to live... instead of wallowing down with pain and die.

"Sasuke... please don't be so stubborn..." Itachi pleaded. In between sobs Sasuke raged "... you call me stubborn? Fuck you Itachi!" he gritted "I wasn't the one who refused to listen, I wasn't the one who judged right away..." he yelled as he tried to free himself from Itachi's embrace. Itachi looked up "Alright Sasuke... I will let you go... if that's your wish...we will live our separate lives..." he said as he stared at Sasuke's mourning face. Naruto gawked... Itachi was giving up on Sasuke's stubbornness. Even Sasuke was taken aback with what Itachi said. He looked at Itachi who released him from his embrace "...in one condition Sasuke..." he slowly added.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. "Look into my eyes... then tell me that you don't love me anymore... that you really want this to end..." Itachi said as he stood before Sasuke, just inches away. Sasuke diverted his eyes away from Itachi's gaze. He was afraid the elder raven would ask for that... that was something he couldn't do. He could lie to Itachi but his eyes could never do that. His eyes were expressive that even Naruto commented on that a couple of times. Itachi knew well that Sasuke could never do that. He was so sure that despite the hurt and the hatred that his otouto had for him, in his heart Itachi knew thet Sasuke still loved him in some way possible.

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer "Tell me Sasuke... and I won't bother you anymore... I won't force myself to you... I will let you live your way... I..." but Itachi's next words where drowned by Sasuke's quivering voice "...I can't..." and Sasuke buried his face unto Itachi's chest. Itachi held Sasuke tightly as the young raven poured his tears on his lover's shirt. "You know I can't... I can't lie... not to you... oh God, Itachi..." his muffled cries filled the house. Itachi held Sasuke tighter and buried his face on Sasuke's hair "Sasuke... my Sasuke..." he whimpered.

Naruto was at the verge of crying... he as like watching a movie. He slowly made his way to his room. The brothers needed some time alone. He was sure if he continued to watch them, he would turn into a puddle of tears. He slowly tiptoed and closed the door. He silently offered a prayer to Kami for helping Itachi and Sasuke see things clearly. It was funny that he was always the witness to all of Sasuke and Itachi's trials... it wasn't that he was complaining, he just felt like a mentor for these lovers, and they were like way smarter than him. It felt funny... he sighed and got his phone... he dialed Gaara's number. He suddenly missed his boyfriend after what he'd seen.

_Downstairs..._

As Itachi wept, Sasuke hugged Itachi with all his might. He can't deny it anymore. He missed Itachi... so bad that he was trembling. "Sasuke... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry" he said as he kissed Sasuke... his eyes, his nose... he filled Sasuke's face with butterfly kisses. Sasuke whimpered and enjoyed the feel of Itachi's lips so near. Itachi kissed the tear-stained cheeks. Sasuke kept his eyes closed. "Look at me koibito..." he whispered. Sasuke shivered as Itachi's voice caressed his neck. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by Itachi's smiling face.

"Itachi... Nii-san.. I..." he stammered. Itachi placed a finger on Sasuke's lips... "Don't talk koibito..." he murmured as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Sasuke's soft lips. "I'm sorry..." he said. Another kiss "...I promise to trust you..." he breathed over. "...and have time for you..." another peck landed. Itachi cupped Sasuke's face "I love you Sasuke Uchiha..." Itachi said in between kisses. Sasuke frowned and Itachi noticed the sad look "What's wrong?" he asked as he tilted Sasuke's face a bit. "...time for me? Another lie, nii-san?" he asked and Itachi shook his head.

Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead "Actually koibito... I'm on leave... indefinitely..." he winked at the frowning raven. "Listen koibito... I will stay with you... wake up and go to bed with you... We are the owner of the business... we don't need to work that hard..." he said as he kissed Sasuke's cheeks again. "Took you a long time to realize that, huh...nii-san?" Sasuke pouted. Itachi laughed. "I was denying myself a lot of things... denying myself happiness... denying myself you..." he said as he kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. "I will make things up with you koibito... even if I need to spend my lifetime showing you that..." he quickly added and sealed the promise with a kiss.

Sasuke wept... he felt the sincerity in Itachi's voice. He will give Itachi a chance... he will give himself a chance... He hugged Itachi "I love you nii-san..." he murmured as he buried his face on Itachi's chest. Itachi kissed Sasuke's head and softly moved him so the young raven can look at him. He rummaged his pocket and got the ring that he carried with him always. He held Sasuke's hand and placed the ring back to where it belonged. He placed Sasuke's hand near his lips and kissed it "Don't ever run away from me, ever again..." he gently scolded the flushed raven.

Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him and kissed him, full on the lips. The kiss was bursting with all the passion his heart can hold. Sasuke kissed his brother back. The burning desrie he had for Itachi ignited back to life. He ran his fingers thorugh Itachi's hair... a soft moan escaped his lips. Itachi sighed as he heard Sasuke moan, how he missed that sound. He lingered in kissing Sasuke, but his hands were else were. His hands roamed in Sasuke's shirt... caressing each nipple to life. Sasuke's body jerked upwards. "Nii-san!" he gasped as Itachi led his lips to Sasuke's creamy neck.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke writhed as Itachi gently licked his neck all the way to his collarbone. Itachi removed Sasuke's shirt, exposing the pale ivory perfection of his brother. Sasuke whimpered and blushed as he watched Itachi look at him inch by inch. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was so beautiful in every angle. He pulled Sasuke close and whispered to his ear huskily "You are perfect koibito..." he commented as he gently nipped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke blushed and bit his lip. Itachi slowly passed his tongue over Sasuke's peaks... he stopped and swirled his wet tongue over the sensitive pink-tipped skin.

"Itachi..." Sasuke groaned as Itachi continued pleasuring him. His slender fingers fumbled on the buttons of Itachi's shirt. One... two... three... off flew the buttons concealing Itachi's physique. Sasuke roamed his hands on Itachi's naked flesh. Itachi held Sasuke tighter and the kiss and caresses deepened it's meaning... Their lips locked, they haven't got a care on the world. It was only them in the world... fully... totally... madly in love. "I love you Sasuke-chan..." Itachi whispered in between breaks of their fiery kiss. Sasuke smiled, with lust-filled eyes he replied "...and I love you, Itachi-nii-san..." and the need for each other consumed their sanity.

Naruto was still talking to Gaara, reporting to his lover the current events between the Uchihas. Naruto walked out of the room, he felt thirsty and decided to go downstairs for a drink. "So that was the real issue... it's really funny that..." he was cut off as his eyes saw the heated foreplay happening downstairs. 'No wonder they were so quiet all of a sudden...' Naruto thought as he felt his face grow warm. He rushed back to the room... Gaara wondered why Naruto stopped talking "Naru-chan? Are you there?" he asked. Naruto came back to reality "Uh... yeah... sorry Gaa-kun, where were we?" he asked innocently.

**The END...**

Finally... the dramatic ending...

Hope you enjoyed this book...

I hope to get ideas on what you would like to happen in Book 4...

PM me about any suggestion that might come into your mind...

Thank you for all the alerts, faves and reviews...

More reviews are greatly appreciated...wahahahaha

Love you Guys...

Till next time (or book...)

(^_^)


End file.
